The Set up
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako and the other senshi have thought of the perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? And what exactly is their plan? ReiUsagi, Au.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Prologue**

**- **_The beginning -_

* * *

Seven girls sat in a circle, looking at each other with questioning looks on their faces. Once again Usagi was too late for one of their meetings because she had a date with Mamoru while Rei wasn't present because of the flu. It had been two months ago since they had fought their last battle against Galaxia and even though things had been really calm ever since they still had decided to have this meetings. More just to make sure to stay in touch than any other valid reason.

Minako took a deep breath before turning her head to face the green haired senshi to time and revolution. ''Is she really destined to be with him?'' She suddenly asked, breaking through the silence. Everyone looked up at her, raising their eyebrows while holding questioning looks on their faces. Even Setsuna seemed to have no idea what the blonde goddess of love was talking about. ''Mamoru, I mean.'' She explained.

''Usagi?'' Setsuna asked although it kind of was a stupid question. After all, who else could he be destined to be with?

The blonde nodded. ''Of course. I mean, I know it's weird to still have my doubts about those two after all we've been through but I still don't think that they're really destined to be together. I'm just not feeling it, you know?'' She paused for a moment, irritated by the fact everyone was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. ''I'm the goddess of love and usually when I see a couple I have a strange feeling in my stomach and just know that they'll be together forever. When I see Usagi and Mamoru I just see a forced love. Nothing that has started out of free will.''

Ami opened her mouth to say something but shut it again when Haruka interrupted her. ''For once I agree with Minako. It's not like I hate Mamoru or anything but even I think Seiya was a better match for our princess.''

Michiru giggled, holding her lover's hand. ''You only think of Seiya as a better match for Usagi because she has the hability to turn into a female.'' The blonde tomboy blushed slightly before clearing her throat.

''Michiru might be on to something.'' Makoto said, nodding. ''Maybe Usagi shouldn't be with Mamoru. Then again, it's her destiny. We know that this is how it's suppossed to be. Chibi-Usa told us herself. Didn't she?'' She hesitated for a moment before continuing. ''She mentioned that her father was Endymion. Well, we all know Usagi isn't pregnant yet or anything so,''

''People, wrong conversation. Wrong subject. Wrong thoughts.'' Ami yelped, quickly shaking her head to prove her point. ''We really shouldn't be talking about this behind Usagi's back. We might... I mean, you might not like the two of them but she seems to be happy.''

''HA!'' Suddenly one of them laughed causing everyone to look up at the senshi of time in surprise. ''Uhm, I mean...'' She blushed. ''Well come on, you were all thinking it. Who can be possibly happy with someone like Mamoru? He's always wearing the wrong clothes, he's more feminine than Haruka. He had a guy after him. Need I remind you ; Foire. He's always getting kipnapped and we'll end up saving him. Isn't he the one who's suppossed to protect and rescue Usagi. Not the other way around. And then there are those damned roses!''

She took a deep breath before continuing. ''Red roses aren't meant to be used as weapons. He's nothing but trouble. And about him making Usagi happy, well thanks but no thanks. He broke up with her over a stupid dream without any hesitation. He just left her alone to study in America and guess what, he gets kipnapped again!''

Haruka and Minako blinked in confusion before both of them broke down into fits of laughter. Neither of them could really believe Setsuna had just said that. Obviously the senshi of time has some issues when it came down to Chiba Mamoru.

The brunette who had listened to Setsuna's words smiled slightly before nodding in agreement. ''Although I have to say it scares me to hear those things coming from you Setsuna, you're right. I guess we all agree that Mamoru should get ditched for someone else?'' Everyone nodded except for Ami who seemed to hesitate for a moment. ''Ami?''

''Well,'' The bluenette started. ''I don't think we should be the once to decide for that. I mean...''

''Well?'' Minako interrupted her friend. She wanted to hear a simple answer. Yes or no.

''Maybe.'' Ami finally admitted. ''She seems to be happy although she caused so much pain. It's not up to us to decide...''

Haruka shrugged, ignoring the senshi of wisdom. ''Right. We all agree. Besides, to answer Ami's unasked question. It's our duty to protect our princess and if that includes scaring away some weirdo in a tuxedo then so be it.''

Michiru shook her head in amusement. Sometimes she wondered if Haruka was hanging around Usagi too much. ''I don't want to ruin the fun but may I ask who we're going to pair Usagi up with then. Seiya is too far gone now.''

''Maybe Motoki.'' Makoto suggested with a dreamy look in her eyes.

''For you or Usagi?'' Setsuna wondered out loud causing the brunette to turn red. ''Anyway, I wasn't really thinking into that direction when Minako started to mention an alternative lover for our princess.''

''What do you mean?'' Minako asked, not quite understanding what Setsuna was saying.

''I meant that maybe Usagi's prince charming should be a princess charming.'' The green haired woman replied. Immediately it got quiet for a moment or two. Everyone wanted to say and ask something but all found it impossible to do. Had Meioh Setsuna just suggested such a thing? Had she really suggested for Usagi to be with a woman? What about Chibi-Usa? What about Crystal Tokyo?

Haruka was the first to say something. ''Cool.'' It was the only thing she could get herself to say right now. She still was too busy trying to picture Usagi with someone besides Mamoru.

''I like the way you think!'' Minako said, pointing at the senshi of time with an accusing finger. ''Seriously, I like it!''

Hotaru who had been listening and watching the scene quietly sweatdropped. She didn't quite understand what this conversation was about but so far she had understood that Mamoru wasn't going to like this at all. ''Who?'' She asked although she wasn't sure whether she knew what she was asking.

''Brilliant question.'' Minako went on, leaning back into her chair. ''I think the best candidate is no one less than our own Hino Rei. After all, they're always fighting. I don't know about you but sometimes I have the feeling that if they stick their tongues out to each other once more I'm going to push their mouths together and show them a real tongue fight.''

Haruka smirked, looking at Minako with a proud look on her face. ''You said it. And you're sure you're straight?''

''Positive, why?'' Minako raised an eyebrow.

Michiru giggled. ''Because you're as perverted as Haruka is.''

''Michi!'' Haruka said, looking at her girlfriend with an innocent look on her face. ''Why would you say such a thing?''

''Because it's true.'' Setsuna answered instead of Michiru. ''Anyway, I agree with Minako. Rei is the best option. They're obviously devoted to each other and I won't lie about it. Those two share a strong bond that neither of us share with our princess. The thing is, they just see each other as best friends.''

After that it got quiet again. Everyone started to think of a way to get Rei and Usagi to date without too much trouble. There had to be a way. Michiru and Ami on the other hand just looked at each other with hopeless looks on their faces. This didn't prove to be anything good. After all, this has started off as a simple conversation and now it was so much more. Now it had actually become a plan to break Usagi and Mamoru up. For all they knew Usagi wasn't even interested in women like that and the other way around.

''I know!'' Minako suddenly jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on, holding on arm up in the air while pointing at the ceiling. ''I, Aino Minako, goddess of love and justice has thought of the perfect way to get our two lover birds together in the most romantic and innocent way possible. And it won't include much trouble besides a little misunderstanding which we can easily cause.''

''You have an actual plan or are you just standing there while trying to look like a model?'' Makoto sweatdropped. ''In that case, you're failing horribly.''

''Blabla.'' Minako rolled her eyes jokingly before falling backwards on her chair again. ''After you hear me out you'll be talking in a whole different way to me.'' With that she leaned back as if getting ready to tell them her biggest secret or something like that.

''You want to make it look like Mamoru is cheating on Usagi with someone.'' Setsuna stated. It didn't even sound like a question at all.

''No,'' Minako shook her head. ''I want to make it look like Mamoru is... hey! How did you know?!'' The blonde girl yelled in annoyance. ''You ruined my fifty seconds of glory and fame.''

''She _is _Setsuna-mama. Don't forget that.'' Hotaru stated. She ofcourse tried to say that Setsuna was Sailor Pluto and usually knew everything that was about to be said or done.

Minako sighed. ''How can I forget when she keeps reminding me?''

''I don't think that it's such a good idea.'' Ami admitted. ''We might hurt Usagi.''

''At first.'' Minako nodded. ''But that won't last long since we've got a plan B. Our lovely candidate number one, Hino Rei!''

''Stop making it sound like this is some cheap talk show.'' Makoto said, getting slightly annoyed with the way Minako was talking right now.

''Alright. Geez aren't we in a bad mood. You're just jealous that you hadn't thought of it.'' She paused for a moment, knowing there was still one question left unanswered. ''As for the person who's going to get very, very close to Mamoru...'' Her eyes scanned the room and suddenly landed on a certain person who suddenly started to feel rather nervous about being here. ''You...'' Minako smirked, pointing at the girl in front of her.

-----

Usagi yawned as the movie ended. ''Mamo-chan,'' She paused for a moment, making sure she had her lover's attention. She smiled when her eyes met those of Mamoru. They had been sitting here on his couch for two hours now, doing nothing besides watching some old movie. Usagi didn't want to admit that she hadn't liked that movie at all. It was too full of violence.

''Yes, Usako?'' He asked, putting his arm around the blonde.

''How much do you really love me?'' The question came unexpected.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Why do you ask?'' He could still recall that night after Galaxia had been defeated. She had asked him the same question. He often wondered if it had anything to do with that Seiya person. Could it be she had fallen in love with him while he was gone. Quickly he shrugged it off.

''I mean, I'm always the first to apologize, tell you 'I love you' and to kiss you. The only thing you're first at is hanging up the phone while we're calling.'' Usagi went on, blushing as she did. ''I'm not saying it upset me but I'm just curious whether...'' She was cut off by Mamoru's lips on her own. For a moment she could feel the butterflies in her stomach all over again but then, gone. The feelings wasn't there anymore. It had disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

After a while he pulled back again. ''I love you, Usako. Just because I don't always say it...''

''I know.'' Usagi interrupted him, faking a smile. ''Why don't we go out for ice cream?''

He smiled a bit. She often did that, just when their conversation would get too serious she would just end it and start ramblings about ice cream or something that had happened to her. He didn't mind. Maybe it was easier to avoid fights and arguments like this.

----

''WHAT?!'' Haruka yelled in frustration. ''That's not going to happen!'' Minako jumped up in shock. This was the first time she had ever heard Haruka yell like that. Maybe she should put a little change in her plan before Haruka would choak the life out of her veins.

Michiru placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. ''Don't worry Haruka. It might actually work.''

''No.fucking.way.'' The tomboy hissed, leaning back. ''Find someone else for your little game.''

''Come on Haruka. We can't do it because Usagi will never buy it. She won't believe that any of us would betray her trust by 'dating' Mamoru behind her back. On the other hand...''

''No.'' Haruka shook her head. ''I'll refuse to be part of this and certainly not something like that!''

''But Haruka-papa,'' Hotaru paused for a moment and crawled on top of her 'father's' lap. ''You don't have to do anything. Why are you getting so angry?''

''Because Haruka-papa doesn't want to lose her dignity and pride.'' Michiru replied instead of her lover. With that she placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. ''Come on Haruka. It's for our princess. Didn't you just say that it was our mission to keep creeps like Mamoru away from Usagi? Well, no we can help her ditch him. All you have to do is say; yes.''

''No.'' Haruka pressed. ''Anything but not that.''

''Ruka,'' Michiru now started to draw little circles on the blonde's upper arm with her finger. ''What if we'll make this a little trade deal then. If you agree then I'll do everything you want me to do for a week.''

''A month and I'll consider it.'' Haruka replied, not bothering to look at her girlfriend.

''Come on Haruka!'' Minako begged, falling on her knees in front of the senshi of the wind. ''Please say yes!''

Haruka sighed before looking down at her adopted daughter. ''Fine. But if our plan hasn't worked within one week I'm blowing it off and you can find someone else for yuor sick and twisted set up.''

Setsuna and Makoto looked at each other with a satisfied smile on their lips. Ami, however, was still wondering whether to help her friends or just sit back and watch what would happen. It was almost a stated fact that Minako's ideas aways ended up back firing on them. This time would be no exception. She was sure of it.

''Alright, let us begin Mission Possible!'' Minako chirped before jumping up from the ground and spinning around rapidly.

Oh Yes, this surely was going to backfire on them...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well let me know what you think of it. In the next chapter Usagi will of course have a bigger part in this story. So will Rei. Oh and if you think you know why Haruka is completely against the idea, think again. It's not what you think. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Chapter One**

_- Playing the Part -_

* * *

Usagi smiled happily as Mamoru handed her a ice cream cone. She really didn't feel happy at all but she couldn't say she was unhappy either. It was more in between. No, she had no idea how she was feeling right now. It was as if she was considering what option would be the best to pick. Honest or keep lying? Happy or unhappy? Smiling or crying? 

A sigh escaped her lips. After finding out she was destined to be with Mamoru she had, had her doubts but eventually they had disappeared. Now it seemed like they had returned. She had no idea why though. Mamoru was everything she wanted. Everything she needed. A real prince. She had everything normal girls could only dream of. A certainty when it came to the future, a man who loved her, she knew she would get a wonderful daughter. She had the best friends she could ever wish for and yet, yet she didn't feel glad about it.

''Are you alright?'' The black haired man asked, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder. ''You seem worried.'' He obviously had noticed her sigh. ''You were acting strange earlier this day. Is something bothering you.''

Usagi looked up, slightly confused. Was she that easy to read. ''No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess. I haven't slept much to be honest.'' She lied. She couldn't possibly tell him how she was feeling. It might break his heart and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Certainly not when she wasn't sure about anything herself either. ''I think I'd better see if the girls are still having a meeting. I promised to come.''

Mamoru nodded slightly, removing his hand. ''If you say so Usako.'' A small smile appeared on his lips as he spoke. ''But I'm sure they're done already. They started chatting about two hours ago.''

''I know.'' Usagi looked down at her hands in which she held the ice cream cone. She didn't feel hungry anymore. ''You're probably right. Rei is sick anyway. They won't have much to talk about. If she had been there all they would do was gossip about me.''

''Usako,'' The black haired man paused for a moment. He was concerned about his girlfriend's behaviour. She started to sound so depressed. It hadn't been the first time she had brought something like that up. Sometimes it looked like Usagi feared everyone would end up betraying her or something. Maybe even eventually leave her.

The small blonde looked up again. ''Sorry. Maybe it's best if I just go home. I'm not feeling well. I think I just need some sleep and...''

Mamoru cut her off. ''Of course. I understand.'' This was far from the truth. He had no idea what was bothering his beloved princess and he hated it when he was left out. It made him feel helpless and unwanted. He wasn't going to show that though. He couldn't afford upsetting Usagi any more than she already was. With that he just put his arm around her as they both started to walk towards his car again.

''Are you mad at me?'' Usagi wondered, somehow feeling the certain tension between her and the tall man.

''No.'' Mamoru denied. ''Of course I'm not. It's not your fault that you're tired.''

Usagi smiled sadly, avoiding his gaze. He was definately mad at her. Or at least upset. She could tell by the way he was looking at her and talking to her. ''I'm sorry,'' She whispered. ''I know we hardly spend any time together. Now we finally can go out and I ruin anything.'' You could tell by the look on her face she was about to break down into tears.

Feeling guilty about it he pulled his arm back and stopped walking just to face her. ''Look at me,'' He commanded. Usagi could do nothing but obey as she looked into his eyes. ''I'm not angry and you didn't ruin anything.'' He said, placing a small kiss on her forehead. ''We can always go out some other time. When you're feeling better. Ok?''

''Ok.'' Usagi nodded although she had the feeling there might not be another time. As the thought entered her mind she quickly shook her head. Why was she thinking things like that? It wasn't right. Of course she would go out with Mamoru again. They would go out at least a million times more. That was how it was suppossed to be and how she wanted it. Or wasn't it? Was it just suppossed to be and nothing more?

''Mamo-chan?'' Usagi blushed. ''Would you mind dropping me off at Rei's place. I want to see how she's doing.''

''You need to go to bed.'' Mamoru tried but it seemed his girlfriend's mind was set.

''I want to see her. I haven't seen her for five days now. I promise I'll call a cab and go home right after I visited her.''

''Alright,'' The black haired man gave in. ''I'll drop you off and wait in the car. I'll personally take you home.''

Usagi smiled although she wasn't really feeling like smiling at all. She had intented to stay longer at Rei's place than she claimed. She didn't know why but somehow she had the urge to tell the raven haired senshi or fire all about her problems. Even though they fought a lot she still felt comfortable with telling Rei everything. In the end Rei always managed to cheer her up. ''Ok.'' She repeated.

-----

Haruka lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling with an annoyed look on her face. Everyone had already gone home except for Minako who had decided to stay a little bit longer just to make sure Haruka wouldn't back out on the idea. ''Why?'' Haruka finally asked after a long pause.

''Because,'' Minako sighed. ''We all know Mamoru has a weak for...'' She was interrupted by Michiru who placed a cup of tea on the table. ''Because he has a weak for pretty girls. And it's obvious that ever since he laid eyes on...''

''Don't push it.'' Michiru warned. ''This isn't helping.''

''Michiru.'' Minako finished as she watched Haruka close her eyes and clench her fists. ''Listen Haruka, I know you're against the idea of making everyone believe that Mamoru and Michiru are having an affair but it's the only possible way. First I thought of hiring someone but that costs a lot of money. And most people would decline doing such a thing anyway.''

Haruka immediately opened her eyes and sat up. ''I have money. Besides, the inner senshi aren't going to do it because they would never betray Usagi. What about Michiru? Do you think she would ever do such a thing?''

''N-no,'' The smaller blonde stammered. ''It's just that Michiru isn't as close to the princess as we are.''

''Minako,'' Michiru warned, noticing how her lover was slowly getting more irritated with Minako by the second.

''It's better to hire someone. Or ask someone Usagi doesn't know. Besides, I have a reputation, remember? I am a freaking racer. I have journalists following me and my girlfriend. If they spot Michiru being close to Mamoru it'll be all over the newspapers. I don't want Michiru to look like...''

''She's right.'' Michiru interrupted Haruka. ''We need another plan. It was a good idea to use me considering you wouldn't need the whole 'nice to meet you' and all that formal stuff. But I do think that we'll be hurting Usagi by continuing with this plan. I know someone who could help us out.''

''Do you?'' Both Haruka and Minako asked in unison, both shocked for different reasons. Minako was shocked because she hadn't thought of Michiru are the type to hang around people who would actually help them do such a thing. Haruka was just shocked because she never knew much about Michiru's past. And this person surely had something to do with it.

Michiru nodded, amused by the two girls reaction. ''Her name is Hitomi Sato. She and I used to go to the same school before I moved in with Haruka. And despite the fact I usually only befriend with people more like myself she and I were close friends. She's more... Well, how do I say it?''

''The slut type?'' Haruka asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

The aqua haired girl giggled. ''I guess you could say that. I'd say something more like ; the type of girl who enjoys her life the fullest.''

''And she's straight right?'' Haruka asked, wondering if this Hitomi girl ever tried anything funny with Michiru.

''Bisexual.'' The aqua haired senshi replied. Minako couldn't help it but laugh upon seeing the look on Haruka's face. It was as if she had seen a ghost or something like that. ''And in case you were wondering. We were just friends.''

''I hope so,'' Haruka sighed. ''I like the idea of being your first.''

''Who ever said you were?'' Michiru asked jokingly. This caused Minako to laugh ever harder. She loved being in the middle of Haruka's and Michiru's constant flirting and jealousy attempts. It was as if she was watching some comedy.

The tomboy rolled her eyes. ''Very funny. Anyway, how do you plan on contacting her? I mean, you're not still friends with her are you. Well, at least not in contact?''

Minako couldn't help it but adore Haruka's jealous side. With that she got up from the ground and jumped on top of Haruka who of course well backwards again. ''You're so cute, Haruka.''

Michiru just watched the scene closely. At first she felt a bit upset over the fact Minako was sitting on top of her girlfriend but when she noticed that the smaller blonde was already done cuddling and was about the crawl off of Haruka she smiled slightly, closing her eyes for a few seconds. ''In fact I do have her phone number. I met her a few weeks ago at the mall and we ended up talking.''

''If that's all you did. Why didn't I know about that?'' The first part was nothing but a whisper but both Michiru and Minako had clearly heard it.

''You didn't ask. Besides I do have a few secrets.'' Michiru shook her head when Haruka went wide eyed. ''I can give her a call. If we all agree. Or else,'' She paused for a moment, placing her hands on her hips while sending Haruka an innocent look. ''Or else I'll have to pose as Mamoru's mistress.''

''Alright. Point taken.'' The tomboy sighed, ignoring the amused look on Minako's face. ''Call the damned slut.'' Haruka didn't even know Hitomi but she already couldn't stand the girl.

----

Rei coughed before turning around in her bed. She hated being sick like this, being unable to do anything. All she could do now was lay in bed and listen as her grandpa sang stupid 'get well soon' songs and brought her food that either was frozen or too hot. Next to that Yuuchiro paid her a visit now and again as well but nothing much happened. All he did was stammer, blush and say stupid things that didn't make any sense.

At first she had liked Yuuchiro because he was very devoted to her and cared a lot but she now realized it hadn't been more than just a silly crush. He was far from her type. She needed someone strong, honest but not to mention sweet. Immediately she thought of her princess but as soon as the thought had entered her mind it disappeared. It was impossible to love Usagi like that. They were friends, partners and Usagi was her princess. Not to mention the fact Usagi already had Mamoru. It was a hopeless case.

_'Wait, what am I thinking? We're both women. Mamoru isn't standing in the way of nothing!'_ She thought to herself, quickly blaming the flu for her delusional thoughts.

She closed her eyes for a moment as a shiver crawled up her spine. Although it felt like she was lying in a hot oven she still couldn't help it but feel cold at the same time. Her throat was dry and her stomach was aching more than before. She had been sick for five days now and yet she hadn't approved anything when it came down to her health. Maybe it was more than just the regular flu.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. ''May I come in for a sec?''

Rei didn't reply. Because the voice sounded almost hesitant and shy she just figured it was Yuuchiro. Slowly she watched how the door opened. ''Are you awake, Rei?'' The voice now asked. The raven haired girl immediately recognized the voice as Usagi's.

She opened her eyes again. ''I am.''

Usagi smiled a bit before closing the door behind her. ''I hope I didn't wake you up.''

''You didn't.'' The senshi of fire replied before caughing again. ''So, what brings you here?''

''Mamoru.'' Usagi replied, blinking. Why would Rei ask that?

The raven haired girl laughed a bit. Well it was rather a mix between a laugh and a cough. ''That's not what I meant. Let me translate that difficult question; why are you here?''

Usagi sighed, leaning against the door. ''I wanted to see how you were doing.''

It didn't take a genius to know that something was bothering the blonde. ''I'm fine. If you consider my situation. My stomach is aching but I'll live. I'm strong, after all.''

''No doubt.'' Usagi replied, pushing herself away from the door. She now started to take slow and hesitant steps towards the Raven haired girl's bed. ''Mamoru is waitng for me in the car. I can't stay long but,'' She paused. ''I'm glad you're ok. If you need anything...''

''Don't come too close.'' Rei warned the blonde. ''You might catch whatever it is I have. I can't afford getting my princess sick, can I?''

''Rei, is it ok if I call you tonight?'' Usagi asked, ignoring the other's words. She hated being reffered as a princess instead of a friend. ''I have something I need to talk about. And since you're the only one I know I can trust..''

''Of course.'' Rei said, cutting the blonde off. ''Are you alright?'' She started to worry about Usagi. The girl was acting out of character. She wasn't as cheerful as she always was nor were her eyes shining as usual.

''I'll live.'' Usagi stated, repeating Rei's earlier words. ''I'll call you tonight then. Get well soon!'' She suddenly cheered before turning around and rushing out of the room. Leaving a very surprised and concerned Rei behind.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry about Michiru not being the 'affair' of Mamoru anymore. I figured that I needed someone to actually seduce Mamoru into kissing her. I don't think it would be such a good idea for Michiru to be that girl. Anyway, let me know what you think. Chapter two will be uploaded soon!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Chapter two**

_- Jealousy -_

* * *

The next day the inner senshi and outer senshi had gathered together once more. Except for Rei and Usagi of course. For some unknown reason Usagi had called them and told them she was spending the rest of the day in bed. Makoto, who had picked up the phone, decided not to ask about it since she and the other remaining senshi still had to work a bit more on their plan. ''Usagi isn't coming,'' The brunette told the rest. ''She said she wasn't feeling right so she's staying in bed today.'' 

''Maybe she caught whatever Rei has as well.'' Ami stated. ''I spoke Mamoru last night when I walked in to him on my way home from my extra classes in town. He told me she went to visit Rei earlier.''

Haruka just leaned back against the chair and scanned the room. Today they had decided to get together at Minako's appartment for some strange reason. She hadn't been really detailed with her excuse. It didn't matter either, all Haruka could think of was the conversation she had with Minako and Michiru the previous day. Why hadn't she known anything about that Hitomi character? She had obviously played a big part in her lover's life.

''Anyway,'' Michiru paused for a moment, waiting for everyone to turn their attention to her. ''I called Hitomi yesterday and she was really thrilled to help us out. So it's settled. She'll arrive in Tokyo tomorrow. Me and Haruka are picking her up and after that our plan can officially start.''

''Great!'' Minako cheered, jumping up and down. ''So we all agree on this, right? Rei and Usagi.''

Everyone nodded except for Ami. She had decided to stay neutral in this set up. The last thing she wanted was to get involved in anything that could hurt Usagi. ''So now that's settled!'' Minako chirped before sitting down on the couch again. ''Off subject but who do you think would win in a fighting competition? Sailor Moon or Venus?''

Everyone sweatdropped. ''Why would you ask that?'' Makoto wondered out loud although she was already picturing the two blondes in a match.

''Motoki and I were talking the other day and it came up. I said Venus would easily beat Moon but he kept saying Sailor Moon would win since she's the leader and all that.''

''I have to go with Motoki.'' Haruka admitted. ''She's the princess after all and her powers are much stronger than ours. She even beat me and Michiru in a battle. I don't think you would be able to do the same.''

''She just got lucky,'' Minako mocked. ''I dare you to fight me. You and Michiru. Bring it on and I'll prove to you...''

''You'll lose.'' The green haired senshi of time and revolution said, cutting Minako off. ''Sailor Moon wins.''

Minako sighed. ''Great. So much for counting on your friends. You could've at least lied since Usagi isn't here in the first place.'' Everyone blinked a couple of times before breaking down into fits of laughter. Minako had really been counting on their support. This was probably the reason she hadn't asked before since Usagi had been with them.

''Ah, poor little girl.'' Michiru mused. ''In that case I think Minako or Sailor Venus has a good chance in winning.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''Anyway, what about Uranus against Jupiter? Who would win.''

''You.'' Makoto laughed. ''We already saw that. It's a fact now.''

''Maybe. Maybe not.'' Haruka shrugged. ''You were pretty strong.''

Michiru giggled. ''Yeah, do you remember that wound on Haruka's hand?'' Makoto just nodded. ''That wasn't because of that youma but you. You inflicted that to our poor senshi of the wind.''

''Hurt my pride ever since.'' The tomboy joked before looking at Ami. ''And what about Neptune versus Mercury?''

''Mercury.''

''Neptune.''

Both Ami and Michiru said at the same time. When they noticed how childish that had sounded both started to laugh slightly. Before anyone could even say a thing Minako had interrupted them once more. ''What about Mamoru against Rei? I mean sailor Mars against Tuxedo Kamen?''

''Tough one.'' Setsuna said as Hotaru crawled on her lap. She hugged the child before staring back at Minako again with a thoughtful look on her face. ''I'd say Mars. After all, all he does is throw roses. She could burn those without any problem.''

''But when it comes down to fighting skills..'' Minako went on.

''I'd still say Mars.'' Haruka went on instead of Setsuna. ''I've never seen Mamoru actually fight or anything. And if he did fight he always ended up being stabbed and almost death. Now I've seen Mars on combat so she gets my vote.''

''Mine too.'' Setsuna and Michiru both said in unison.

Minako smiled happily before closing her eyes as if she suddenly had come up with the greatest plan ever. ''Maybe we should try to find out some time. We can get Rei and Mamoru to fight each other.''

''Why would they even do that, they don't hate each other. Actually they get on well.'' Ami said, raising an eyebrow. Was this conversation going anywhere in the first place? It wasn't like Mamoru or Rei would ever end up fighting just to prove a point.

''They will if there's a prize.'' Minako explained, earning questioning looks from all the other senshi.

Hotaru who had been quiet suddenly jumped up from her mother's lap. ''Oh, oh I understand!'' All eyes now fell on the small, jumping child. ''Usagi is the prize.''

Minako nodded and pointed at the girl as if she had just won the lottery. ''Ka-chang! You got it!''

Ami shook her head. ''Minako, it's Ka-ching. Plus you're not making any sense at all. Usagi is a person not a prize. And it isn't like Usagi has given us any hint of wanting to be with anyone besides Mamoru.''

''I meant, Usagi's _love _is the prize.'' The goddess of love corrected her. ''And she hasn't given us any hints indeed but if our whole 'mission possible' might go wrong for some strange and unknown reason we could always have Rei and Mamoru fight. Don't you all agree.''

''I think we should go for the fight thing right away.'' Haruka said, glaring at Michiru. ''It's much quicker than that mission impossible idea from Minako. Plus you won't have to bother that Sato girl.''

Makoto, Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru turned their heads to look at Haruka in amusement. ''I smell jealousy.'' Setsuna stated as a matter-of-factly.

''S-shut up.'' Haruka hissed, blushing slightly. Upon seeing this the other girls couldn't help it but laugh. They had seen Haruka jealous before but this was the first time they had caught Haruka blushing. It was, needless to say, cute.

----

Usagi lay on her bed with Luna lying on her stomach. The black cat was sleeping already but Usagi was still wide awake. All she did was stare at the ceiling though, wondering what was happening to her. Last night she had indeed called Rei but their conversation had been rather disturbing. Usually she found it easy to talk to the raven haired girl but it had somehow been painful and uncomfortable.

She wasn't sure about what had exactly happened either. All she could remember was her shaking hands as she dailed Rei's number. At first she had figured she was getting sick herself but she soon found out that she had been shaking for another reason. She was actually nervous about calling her friend. That couldn't be right. Never before had she felt like this.

Well, that was a lie. When she and Mamoru first started dating she had always had the same nervous feeling wash over her. But eventually that had disappeared. Why would it hit her now? It was just Rei, nothing to be scared about, right?

Finally she closed her eyes as she tried her best to remember her phone call to Rei. It wasn't like she had completely forgotten about it or something. It was more like she was trying to deny the obvious.

_Flashback_

Usagi took a deep breath as she dailed Rei's number. It was now for the first time that she noticed that her hands were shaking. Maybe she had caught the same thing as Rei had. It wouldn't be a surprise after all. She had been in the same room as the senshi of fire. When she was done dailing she put the phone to her ear and nervously waited for the other to pick up.

Would Rei be asleep already? Would she get an answer in the first place? And more important, why was she calling Rei in the first place. Ever since she had left the temple she had been wondering about that. She had no idea what she could possibly discuss with Rei.

''Rei speaking.'' Finally came the answer.

Usagi swallowed hard, now noticing the lump that had formed in her throat. ''H-hi, it's me. Usagi.'' The blonde replied. She was glad about the fact she wasn't facing Rei right now.

''Ah hey Usagi!'' Rei's voice light up. Suddenly she didn't sound sick at all anymore.

''How are you feeling?'' The blonde managed to ask as her mind started yelling all kinds of confusing things.

There was a slight pause before Rei finally answered her question. ''I'm actually feeling a bit better. I think the flu is finally subsiding. Or at least, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore and the fever is gone as well.''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' Usagi whispered.

For a couple of minutes it stayed quiet, neither of them said a thing. Rei was the one to break the silence. ''So, what's wrong Usagi?''

''Wrong...'' Usagi echoed. Was there something wrong? There was, but what?

''You are acting unlike your normal self. Almost too quiet Usagi. And I noticed it when you stopped by earlier. Something is bothering you. You know that whatever it is you can tell me.'' Rei said with a sweet tone in her voice that Usagi hadn't heard before. Maybe it was just because they were talking through the phone.

''I'm... I don't know.'' At first Usagi wanted to deny everything but for some reason she decided to be honest. ''I really don't know Rei. I'm so confused.''

Rei could hear that her friend was on the verge of crying. ''Usagi, calm down.'' She said upon hearing Usagi's rapid breathing. ''You don't have to tell me right now. If you want I can come over.''

Usagi smiled sadly. That was the kind of friend the raven haired girl was, always considering her first. ''You can't. You're sick Rei. Ami told us that the docter said you had to stay in bed for at least a week.''

''I've been lying here for five days now. I'm sick of being sick. I just need some fresh air and I'll be alright. Like I said, I'm feeling much better anyway.''

''I know. I know.'' Usagi whispered. ''I don't think it's a good idea though. Maybe tomorrow. If you still feel better that is.''

Rei shook her head but when she remembered she was on the phone she went on talking. ''No. I'll be there within the hour.''

''Please don't,'' Usagi begged.

The raven haired senshi couldn't help it but be shocked upon hearing the pained tone in her princess' voice. ''Alright. Tomorrow.'' She gave in. She knew pressing the matter wouldn't help right now. But what was it Usagi was so confused about? Had something happened between her and Mamoru?

''Thanks.'' Usagi said in an almost inaudible whisper. And then without saying anything else she hung up.

_End Flashback_

''Oh luna,'' Usagi sighed, looking down at the sleeping cat. ''Why am I this confused? I thought I was certain about everything but lately...'' She simply sighed. She hadn't heard from Rei since yesterday. She wasn't surprised though. She had been pretty rude, hanging up like that. The raven haired girl hadn't even bothered to call her back. There was no way Rei would even bother to show up today. Promise or no promise.

''Rei,'' Usagi whispered. Her eyes were now closed again and just when she was about to lose herself in sleep she heard the front door close. In shock she opened her eyes again and sat up, accidentally knocking Luna off of her.

The cat landed on the ground with a loud smack. ''Ouch!''

''I'm terribly sorry Luna!'' Usagi apologized, getting out of bed to help the cat onto the bed again. ''I thought I heard something and...'' She couldn't finish her sentence because before she could the door to her room opened, revealing a tall raven haired woman. ''R-rei...''

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

In the next chapter I'll introduce Hitomi and her past with Michiru. And of course, what ever happens between Rei and Usagi. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

_NeuroticallyHers : After such a review, how can I refuse to update? Now come on, buddies don't hurt the other. Right? -nervous smile- Here's the long expected chapter. Hope you like it! _A special thanks goes out to everyone who read and reviewed the precious chapters. I really appreciate all your nice comments and encouragement.

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Chapter Three**

**- **_The Meeting -_

* * *

''Rei,'' Usagi whispered. Her eyes were now closed again and just when she was about to lose herself in sleep she heard the front door close. In shock she opened her eyes again and sat up, accidentally knocking Luna off of her. 

The cat landed on the ground with a loud smack. ''Ouch!''

''I'm terribly sorry Luna!'' Usagi apologized, getting out of bed to help the cat onto the bed again. ''I thought I heard something and...'' She couldn't finish her sentence because before she could the door to her room opened, revealing a tall raven haired woman. ''R-rei...''

The senshi of fire smiled a bit before scratching her forehead. ''Sorry I scared you. I promised to come, didn't I? I don't know if you were still expecting me but,'' She trailed off when she noticed the tears that had formed in the blonde's eyes. Even Luna seemed to be surprised by Usagi's reaction. ''Usagi?''

''It's nothing.'' Usagi quickly said, shaking her head and wiping away her tears. She had no idea why she had started to feel this emotional all of a sudden. Maybe it was because she hadn't been expecting the other girl. It really surprised her to see that Rei actually showed up even though she had been so rude on the phone the previous day. ''I'm glad you came.''

A small smile appeared on Rei's lips upon hearing this. ''Is it ok if I come in?'' She asked when she noticed she was still standing in the door way. Usagi only nodded but it was enough of an answer for her to step inside. Before Rei closed the door Luna excused herself and quickly ran out of the room as if she needed to be somewhere and only had a few minutes left. Much like Usagi was in a hurry every school morning.

Usagi patted on the place next to her on the bed as Rei was still fighting the buttons of her coat. It seemed one of them was stuck and sort of refused to open. A giggle escaped the blonde's lips. Rei was a sailor senshi who in battle defeated any enemy at ease but getting a single lifeless button to do as she wished seemed to cause her a hard time.

''Ah forget it.'' The raven haired girl sighed after a few more seconds. With that said she just pulled her coat off over her head much like you would do with a sweater of t-shirt. Then, she sat down next to her princess on the bed. Both girls refused to look at each other however and just kept staring at the floor beneath them. It was as if both girls had a million questions to ask but weren't able to do so in the fear to ruin the already-uncomfortable silence.

The blonde stopped staring at the floor to catch a small glimpse of the girl beside her. Rei seemed just as troubled as she was. Probably because of a different reason but she could clearly see the look on Rei's face. A look that hadn't been there before. ''Rei,'' She finally said. It was nothing but a small whisper but loud enough to the other girl to hear and look up.

''Yes?'' She asked. Her voice sounded rather shaky. This was also something Usagi wasn't used to hearing. It had always been Rei who hardly showed any emotion through her voice but today her voice had decided to betray her.

''Have you ever had that feeling that you're happy but you still know that something is missing. You just can't place it. You just can't figure out what it is?'' Usagi asked without any hesitation. It even surprised her how straight forward she had been with her question.

The raven haired girl seemed to think about it for a moment. ''I think so. In fact, I think most of us have that feeling all the time. We should be lucky to know our paths towards our destiny, towards our future. But it's natural to worry about it and to be afraid.''

Usagi nodded. For some reason only part of her was happy with this answer. She needed more. She needed Rei to confirm that everything was going to be ok and that there was nothing to worry about. ''Why?'' She heard the other ask.

The blonde swallowed. ''I have been feeling like that a lot lately.'' She admitted. Usually she would never admit such things because she was afraid to worry her friends but whenever she was with Rei she felt like she could be completely honest. It used to be Mamoru but lately that had changed drastically as well. Now she knew she couldn't be honest with him.

''You feel like you're missing something?'' Rei asked, almost gasping. She was clearly shocked. Surely she had expecting something like this when Usagi had started this conversation but she hadn't released it might have been going on for more than a few days. ''How long already? Did you have this feeling, I mean.''

''About a few months.'' Usagi admitted, confirming Rei's suspicion.

Rei nodded and looked away for a few seconds. ''I see,'' Was all she could say. After all, what else could she tell the other. ''And you have no idea what you're missing. Or atleast what you feel like you're missing?'' Again a question. She very well knew she should be trying to tell Usagi it was probably nothing but since she had been feeling the same for a few weeks herself she couldn't help it but feel curious about it all.

What if it was some sort of warning? Something warning them of a big change coming up. One nothing even Sailor Pluto could see coming?

''I have no idea. I should be happy.'' Usagi said, wondering about it for a moment. ''I have my prince charming. I'll be the queen of Crystal Tokyo. I have the best friends one can ask for and yet,''

A small smile appeared on the raven haired girl's lips. ''Don't worry Usagi. It's normal to feel like that. Being the future queen and past princess is not your every day thing. No one would be waiting for such a responsibility. And yet you have it.''

''Sometimes I wonder why I can't be normal.'' The blonde princess whispered. Immediately after the words had come out she stopped looking at the girl beside her. She felt ashamed to be saying that. After all, Rei wasn't living her life the way she had wanted to expected herself either. She was being selfish.

''You can be normal.'' Rei replied, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. ''If you don't want to be the queen then don't be. You still have a few years to yourself before it'll finally happen according to Setsuna.''

''That's not my biggest worry to be honest.'' Came the reply.

Rei raised an eyebrow. ''It isn't?''

''It's Mamoru who's bothering me.'' Usagi said. It stayed quiet after a moment until she had realized how that must've sounded. Rei already looked like she was about to attack someone as well. ''I mean!'' She yelped. ''I mean,'' She paused for a moment, saying the words in a bit more calm way. ''That I'm not sure about it anymore. I love him but I don't think I'm attracted to him. Things have gone rather quick after I found out that he was tuxedo kamen.''

Rei nodded, not bothering to deny that. Usagi went on. ''At first when I kissed him it felt special but that was probably because he was the first to kiss me with such passion and love. I felt special. But I don't think I can return those passionate feelings anymore. Not after I met Seiya. Don't get me wrong, I don't love Seiya like a lover just like a friend. But he has opened a new world to me.''

There was a slight sign of hesitation. ''He was so willing to make me his. He protected me when he was wounded himself. He never gave up on trying to win me over. Mamoru on the other hand hurt me a lot. He broke up with me because of a dream. I know it was because he thought he was saving me but he should've told me. We could've worked it out. Unlike Mamoru Seiya was always honest.''

''That's the kind of love I want. Someone who can be honest with me. Someone who can make me laugh and will never hurt me. I'm just afraid that I can't find that type of love in Mamoru. I feel like I'm the one who needs to protect him instead of the other way around.''

Usagi looked away again. She was expecting Rei to start yelling at her or say the complete opposite of what she just had been saying but much to her surprise it never came. It just stayed silent after that. Rei didn't say anything and Usagi was too afraid to speak up. Suddenly all her courage had disappeared again.

Both girls had a lot of time to think about what just had been said and done before Rei finally broke the silence. ''I see,'' Were the first words to come out. She obviously needed some time to recover. ''I'm glad to hear that.''

This ofcourse surprised, no shocked, Usagi. She went wide eyed and finally looked up at her friend again. ''W-what?''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' Rei repeated. ''To be honest, ever since I met Mamoru I knew he would end up making our lives difficult. That's why I started dating him in the first place. I thought it would keep him away from you. I had no idea that he was tuxedo kamen ofcourse. Not until the very day you found out.'' She hesitated for a moment. ''So I'm glad. Not only was I right but for a long, long time I've been waiting to tell you how I really feel about him.''

A giggle escaped Usagi's lips. ''A coward.'' Rei finally hissed. ''He runs away the moment things get difficult and complicated. And that's what he always will end up doing. He's not the future prince nor king. He's just a runaway failure.''

''And still my boyfriend.'' The blonde added. ''Don't insult him like that Rei. He means well.''

''Sure he does.'' Rei rolled her eyes. Then suddenly a smirk appeared on her lips and before Usagi knew what was happening Rei had jumped on top of her and had started to tickle her. ''Now wipe that sad smile off of your lips!''

''REI!'' Usagi yelped. ''That tickles!'' Rei was now sitting on top of her and tickling her sides and stomach.

''Oh my, the princess is ticklish.'' The raven haired girl observed, enjoying the sound of Usagi's laughter. ''I'll stop on one condition.''

''Tell me,'' Usagi said between fits of laughter. ''I'll do anything!''

''Repeat after me, Rei...''

''Rei...'' Usagi said as the raven haired girl slowed down her torturing for her to speak up.

''Is...''

''Is,''

''Almighty.''

''Al... Hey! I'm not saying that!'' She chirped but when she noticed the look on her friends face she shook her head in amusement. ''Almighty.'' She finally added, earning a smile from her friend.

------

The next day all senshi had agreed to accompany Haruka and Michiru to the train station to pick up Hitomi. They were of course all curious about this mystery girl. Haruka however was just acting as if she couldn't care less but everyone could clearly see through her act. It was as if she saw Hitomi as some sort of threat. It almost looked like she feared Hitomi would take Michiru away from her.

Impossible ofcourse. All the senshi had seen how much the two outer senshi adored each other. Nothing could come between that. Certainly not the person who was there to help them pairing Rei and Usagi up together. Funny really, here they were preparing how to break Mamoru and Usagi up. They had even started plotting on how to get the senshi of mars and their princess to end up dating. And even though they still hadn't spoken to the two particular senshi is at least a week now.

Rei was sick and didn't allow any company in the fear they would get it too. And Usagi was just busy spending time with Mamoru, ending up calling off a few hours before every planned senshi meeting. Not like they minded or anything. To them it was the perfect oppertunity to work on their plan together. ''Alright, we're here...'' Minako chirped, jumping out of Haruka's car.

The others followed her, scanning the station as they did. ''So what does Hitomi look like?'' Ami asked Michiru who stood next to her.

''Silver coloured hair, really pretty girl. Green eyes, much like Haruka's only lighter.'' Came the reply as Haruka suddenly pulled Michiru into a hug from behind. ''Really, Haruka...'' She giggled. ''You're acting strange.''

''Seeing as how you descripted Hitomi I can see why you fell for Haruka,'' Minako giggled, sticking out her tongue to the blonde tomboy. ''She's just like you, except for the silver coloured hair part.''

''Exactly like me.'' Haruka replied, rolling her eyes. ''All we seem to have in common is our eye colour. Now shut up and start looking for the damned girl.'' She hissed. It didn't take a genius to know she was annoyed and highly irritated. _'How sooner we find that slut the quicker she can go again.'_

The aqua haired girl shook her head in amusement. ''Stop cursing.'' She warned her lover. ''And although I'm not a mind reader I can easily tell that you're cursing her name in your thoughts.''

''You're right,'' Haruka smiled a bit. ''You're not a mind reader.'' A sigh escaped her lips as those words had come out. _'More likely wishing her to die already. If she lays one hand on Michi I'll ki...'_

''There!'' Minako's voice sounded causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts, following Minako's pointing finger. She couldn't help it but be amazed of the girl's looks. Michiru hadn't been lying when she said Hitomi was pretty. She was breath taking.

''Damn.'' Makoto said, smirking. ''Now I would start feeling jealous, Haruka. Now is the time.''

Michiru shook her head once more before pulling herself out of Haruka's embracement. ''You guys. Stop it. Like I said before, my relationship with Hitomi doesn't go any further than friendship. Now remember, she's here to help us out so stay nice.''

''And stop drooling.'' Ami whispered, pretending to wipe away something from the corner of Makoto's lips.

The aqua haired girl already started to walk into the direction of the silver haired girl. Haruka was right by her side, taking Michiru's hand in her own. For some reason she wanted the whole world to see Michiru was hers and hers only right now. ''So you have a relationship with her now?'' The blonde asked jokingly although there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

''Friendship based Ruka.'' The smaller girl replied, squeezing her lover's hand. ''Be nice.''

''Yeah. Yeah.'' The tomboy stated, pretending as if she was offended by Michiru's words. ''You know me. I'm always nice.'' With that said she looked up again. Hitomi seemed to have noticed them as well about now and stepped into their direction, waving at Michiru with a bright smile on her lips.

''Besides,'' Michiru whispered just before they finally were close enough to Hitomi to have a normal conversation without having to yell. ''I'm more worried about you. By the look in your eyes you're already undressing her.''

''Ha-ha.'' Once again the tomboy rolled her eyes. ''The only girl I'll be undressing is you. And I don't need my wicked mind for that one.''

''Don't worry Ruka. I trust you.'' She paused for a moment, looking up to face her old friend. ''You should do the same.'' And without saying anything else she released Haruka's hand and walked over to Hitomi before pulling the silver haired girl in a tight hug. Which, much to Haruka's dismay, Hitomi replied almost immediately. But Michiru had been right. She should have more faith. Hitomi may have been a good friend to Michiru in the past but this was here and now. Michiru was her girlfriend now and would never betray her.

''Oh my god,'' The silver haired girl cheered, kissing both Michiru's cheeks and dropping her bags to the ground. ''I'm so glad you asked me over. I can't wait to see that whimp you're trying to get to break up with his girlfriend. I'm in for a good...'' It hadn't been until now that Hitomi noticed Haruka and the other three girls behind her. ''Oh, you must you Haruka Tenoh. You're one lucky bastard if you're able to charm miss Kaioh over like you did. She told me a lot about you.''

With that said she stepped closer to the blonde tomboy and also pulled her into a tight hug. At first Haruka was too surprised to react but then she finally put her arms around Hitomi. ''Nice to meet you too, Hitomi.''

The silver haired girl giggled before pulling back again, looking at the other three girls. ''I take it Usagi and Rei aren't with you? Nice to meet you. Hitomi Sato.''

''Ami Mizuno.''

''Makoto Kino.''

''Minako Aino. The pretiest of the team.''

Haruka sweatdropped, turning around to look at the goddess of love with an amused look on her face. ''You just had to say something to make yourself different from the others, didn't you?''

The smaller blonde blinked innocently. ''Why ofcourse. Don't tell me you would've expected anything else.''

Both Hitomi and Michiru laughed upon hearing this. ''I'll certainly won't forget you Minako.'' The silver haired girl said with a wink causing Minako to blush. Then she turned around to face Michiru again and stepped closer to the aqua haired girl just to make sure no one else would hear her. ''You know I notice the details, right?'' Michiru just nodded, wondering where this was going. ''The blue haired chick and the brunette one. They have a crush on each other. And Minako, in need for some serious getting laid action.''

Haruka who had overheard the smaller girl laughed slightly. ''You can tell that by just looking at them?'' She then asked with a raised eyebrow. Hitomi just nodded. ''In that case, what can you tell about me?''

''You love Michiru.'' Hitomi stated as a matter-of-factly. ''I can see by the look on your face that you're not thrilled on having me around. Don't worry. Me and Michi have been nothing but good friends. Now don't get me wrong, I've tried but she wouldn't let me. Said she was waiting for the right person to come along. Ofcourse I thought she tried to tell me she was straight but,'' She eyed Haruka. ''I clearly was wrong. Just make sure you...''

''Hitomi.'' Michiru warned her friend who immediately shut her mouth. ''Good girl. Now why don't we all get back to the car and on the way to our home we could explain Hitomi our plan. What do you guys say about it?''

Instead of answering everyone just nodded, turning around to walk back towards the car again. Haruka and Hitomi were walking behind the group a bit. Not because they were walking extra slow but because the silver haired girl had noticed something was bothering the tomboy so they had been standing still for a fair bit longer as the rest already headed back. ''So,'' Hitomi started.

''You never dated Michiru?''

''Like I said, I tried. Never succeeded.''

''Still interested?''

Hitomi smirked. ''Honestly, yes. But I'm not the type to break up a happy home.''

''Yet you're willing to break Mamoru and Usagi up?''

''Don't know them. Staying neutral. Besides for what I've heard that Mamoru dude is a total whimp. From the way Michiru told me about him I immediately thought of that silly and funny man from Will and Grace. Not Will but his friend. You know who I'm talking about.''

Haruka blinked in confusion. She didn't like to admit it but she liked this girl. She was really opening up quickly and was rather easy going from what she had seen so far. ''I guess so. I have to apologize though.''

''Neh, it's alright. Most people fear losing their lovers when I'm walking by.'' Hitomi giggled, obviously joking.

''I'm glad you're taking this so well. Here I was planning all kinds of things to scare you away and to make your life a living hell.'' Haruka shook her head in amusement as she heard Hitomi break down into fits of laughter. It was indeed obvious that this wasn't the first time she had been in this kind of situation.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Chapter four**

_- One of a Kind -_

* * *

The upcoming evening had been spend explaining Hitomi why they wanted to break Mamoru and Usagi up and how. Ofcourse they left out the 'sailor senshi' part but in the end it didn't seem to be a needed fact anyway. Hitomi was more than happy to help them out. Certainly she must've realised the others were hiding something and keeping some information to themselves. After all, a few of them kept reffering to Mamoru as 'rose boy' which didn't make sense at all to the silver haired girl. 

She just figured he liked giving Usagi and everyone around hims roses or something. What other explaination could there be? ''Alright, sounds like fun.'' Hitomi cheered, already starting to plan her moves. ''All I need is to know is where and around what time I can ''accidentally'' meet him.'' She paused for a moment. ''We have to pretend like we don't know each other though. He would never hook up with someone who's a friend of his girlfriend's friends.''

''My head hurts.'' Minako said jokingly upon hearing Hitomi's sentence.

A smirk appeared on Haruka's lips. ''That's because your brain is trying to figure out why you're so stupid sometimes.''

''Hey!'' The goddess of love yelped, jumping up from the couch she was lying on. ''Must I remind you I was the person who came out with this incredible idea. Don't mock me.''

Haruka shook her head. ''Correction, you came with the idea to have Michiru play Mamoru's fling. No offence Hitomi. And second, you're just here to sit back and watch someone else do all the work.''

''None taken.'' The silver haired girl said, taking a sip from her drink before gazing into Makoto's and Ami's direction. The two girls hadn't been saying anything ever since they had gotten back to Haruka's and Michiru's appartment. It seemed like they were too busy staring at each other or making some other kind of physical contact. It made Hitomi wonder if they were just reaching out and sending hints to the other or that they might already been dating in secret.

Minako landed on Haruka's lap and swung her arms around the blonde tomboy with a pout. ''How mean Ruka,'' She brought her face closer as if she was about to kiss the other. ''But atleast it winded up not being Michi, right?''

''You're scaring me now Minako.'' Haruka sweatdropped, trying to desperately push the younger girl off of her. Minako seemed to be a little stronger than expected though. ''And what's up with the nicknames?''

The smaller blonde shrugged. ''I guess I shouldn't have been spending the night at your place yesterday.'' A wicked smile had now appeared on her lips. ''All I heard all night was you and Michiru moan each other's names. Or, needless to say, each other's cute little nicknames.'' She now gazed around the room, enjoying the fact all eyes were on her. ''Want a little demonstration of what I heard?''

Hitomi nodded happily, amused by the red faces of Michiru and Haruka who were trying to get Minako to shut up. ''Stop that Minako,'' Suddenly a voice said causing everyone to look up at a certain green haired woman who had appeared in the doorway. ''It's my job to annoy and make Haruka blush.'' Her eyes now fell on Michiru. ''But Michiru, however...''

Quickly Minako jumped off of Haruka's lap and back onto the couch. Blinking innocently as Setsuna shot her an unknown but warning look. Everyone failed to notice though. They were too busy looking at Michiru who hide her head in her hands out of embarrassement.

A giggle escaped Ami lips. Everyone now stared at her with questioning looks on their faces. It was really unlike Ami to make sounds like that. They hardly caught the girl laughing.

Setsuna now stepped into the livingroom and closed the door behind her. ''Setsuna Meioh.'' She now said, making a small bow into Hitomi's direction.

Quickly the silver haired girl got up from her place and made a similiar bow into the older woman's direction. ''Hitomi Sato.'' Came the reply. ''Nice to meet you.'' They shook hands and with that they both sat down. Hitomi on the chair she had been sitting on and Setsuna sat down on the couch next to Minako.

After that it got quiet in the room. Ofcourse the silence didn't last long. ''So, Setsuna...'' She paused for a moment, waiting for the green haired woman to look aside. ''We just told Hitomi all about our plan and we're starting tomorrow.''

Haruka rolled her eyes, leaning a little closer to Michiru. ''She can't just shut up for twenty seconds, can she? She just has to open her mouth and state the obvious.''

''I heard that!'' Minako hissed, holding up a fist. ''Watch it Tenoh, one more insult and...''

''And what?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow, curious about what Minako could possibly do to her.

''I'll cry.'' The goddes of love finished, pretending to be on the verge of crying.

Makoto who had been quiet for the whole time finally decided to speak up when she saw how Haruka opened her mouth again to shot another insult into Minako's direction. It was obvious Haruka was still slightly pissed at Minako for suggesting Michiru to be Mamoru's secret 'mistress'. ''Alright people, let's keep it nice here. And serious.''

''Come on, how can we stay serious when we know rose boy will lose his chick soon?'' Haruka wondered out loud. ''I say he'll end up crying. Any bets.''

''I say he's going to be cool about it.'' Makoto replied. ''Or he'll get all macho on Usagi and tell her about Hitomi.''

Haruka shook her head. ''You have to pick one of the two options.''

''I say he's going to act macho.'' Minako said as Hitomi nodded in agreement.

Hitomi didn't know Mamoru at all but by the way everyone was talking about him he sounded like a pathetic loser.

Ami shook her head. ''I think he'll ask Usagi if she's sure that she wants to be with Rei and accept it. Then again, we still don't know whether this plan will work in the first place. For all we know Usagi isn't interested in dating Rei or the other way around. Maybe Mamoru won't fall for Hitomi's charms. We shouldn't be basing bets around them anyway. It's not right.''

''Whatever.'' Haruka said, sweatdropping. ''Just like you're not interested in Makoto, right?''

Ami and Makoto both went wide eyed. ''W-what?'' The blue haired girl asked, turning red and somewhat confirming Haruka's words by that. ''What are you talking about.''

''Hey don't look at me,'' The tomboy said, pointing at the silver haired girl. ''She's the one who came up with it.''

Everyone looked at the new girl with questioning looks on their faces, except for Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru who either already saw it coming or had heard about it before. ''And how would you know?'' The brunette asked.

''Girl, god made me to figure out those things.'' Hitomi giggled.

''No he didn't.'' Minako said, gasping. ''I'm the goddess of love. I should notice stuff like that.''

A poke in the ribs was all she needed to snap back to reality. ''I mean, I just love... love. I always see stuff like even when I'm miles away.''

Behind Minako Hitomi could see how Setsuna raised a finger and drew circles next to her head, reffering to Minako as someone crazy without using actual words. Minako didn't seem to notice it at all. She was too busy trying to cover up her 'goddess of love' comment.

''Hey, hey...'' The silver haired girl said. ''No need to explain. I won't ask. Anyway, tell me more about Mamoru. What's he like? Fat, skinny, muscled, hair colour? Give me something to work with.''

Makoto and Ami sighed in relieve. They were happy the whole subject about them being in love had already been forgotten. God bless Minako!

''Not fat but not skinny either. Black haired, blue eyes, always wears an ugly green jacket which he thinks is cool. In fact it looks like someone puked all over him but we don't tell him that.'' Setsuna said before anyone else could reply. It kept surprising the others how out of character Setsuna acted when it came down to Mamoru. Not like they minded or anything. She always managed to say the right words. After all, how else could you describe Mamoru?

Michiru faked a cough, gaining everyone's attention at once. ''I think I might have a picture of him somewhere.''

Immediately Haruka turned her head to look at her girlfriend with an irritated yet questioning look on her face. ''Excuse me?''

''Don't get mad love, it's not what you think. Usagi came by our house a while back when you were gone. She wanted to show pictures she had taken on her holiday to Cancun with Mamoru. She accidentally left them here. I just don't know where.''

Upon hearing this the blonde calmed down. She didn't know why but ever since Minako's idea she had felt rather nervous when it came down to Michiru and people around her. ''I knew that.'' She quickly said, regaining her cool composure. Ofcourse no one fell for her so-called white lie. With that Michiru walked out of the livingroom and disappeared into the kitchen to find the pictures.

''So,'' Hitomi went on, breaking the sudden silence. ''You all dislike Mamoru? What did he ever do to you?''

''He was born.'' Setsuna said in annoyance. She certainly couldn't explain to Hitomi why she hated the man that much. Her hate went way back into time. It had all started during the silver millenium. She didn't need to tell anyone that the reason Beryl attacked the moon was because of Mamoru. And now he was just being a jerk. Not only did he used to tease her and call her stuff like 'odango atama' but also did he break her heart several times, always got killed and... Well she didn't need to start that whole discussion again.

Haruka couldn't help it but laugh upon hearing Setsuna's comment. ''Sets, you're officially the funniest person ever.'' She said between fits of laughter. Minako sighed after hearing this however.

''Today isn't my day. Hitomi stole my fame as the goddess of love and now Setsuna stole my role as the funny person among the senshi.'' The blonde said, suddenly bending down a little to rest her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

''Really?'' Setsuna raised an eyebrow, looking down at the blonde. ''When were you planning on getting to the funny part then?'' She asked jokingly.

''Ha-ha, not funny.'' Minako mocked, sitting up again and putting her arms over each other. Trying to clear the fact she was angry. ''From now on I'll just shut my mouth and ignore you guys. See how you like that.''

----

Usagi sat on her bed, staring right into Rei's eyes. Her raven haired friend hadn't left after her visit yesterday. Since her headache had increased once more Usagi had suggested for the girl to stay the night. At first Rei had declined but since Usagi had no intentions of giving up she had stayed anyway. Why not after all, she hadn't had this much fun in a while. Plus it was always better than lying on bed and hear her grandpa sing songs to her.

Even though she had been here for almost two days now she still didn't feel like she really wanted to go. Which was strange. Usually Rei didn't like being anywhere but home or around the temple. She just didn't feel too comfortable being in someone else's house for too long. Whenever she was with Usagi though she never had that feeling. Probably because she could do everything around here. She didn't have to ask whether she could have a drink or if she could use the restroom.

Hell, she could even use Usagi's shower without feeling like she was invading on someone's privacy. ''It's late. I should get going home.'' She finally saidm completely against her own will. She knew the blonde couldn't possible feel comfortable with having her around the whole time. Especially not since Usagi had her own problem.

Mamoru had stopped by earlier this morning but Usagi had just send him on his way again because she wanted to take care of Rei. ''You can stay.'' Usagi whispered. She was blushing but had no idea why at all.

''I don't want to be a bother. Plus it's about time for me to change my clothes. I've been walking around in the same for almost two days now.'' Rei replied.

''You could borrow some of my stuff. I'm sure I've got something that fits you. We're about the same size. Plus, if you need to clean up you could use my shower.''

The raven haired girl smiled at Usagi's persistence. What should she do? Stay or leave anyway. She didn't want to go home ofcourse but still, wouldn't it be a bother to her friend? ''I don't know,'' She started.

The blonde princess cut her off though. ''Please?'' She asked with the cutest look on her face she could manage.

''Only if you want to.'' Rei said. How could she say no to such a lovely face. _'She's so cute.' _

Usagi's face grew serious again. ''Well I don't want to be alone and I really don't feel like being with Mamoru either. I feel like I'm betraying him. ''Her blush grew deeper. ''Plus, when I'm with you I feel like I can be myself. I haven't had so much fun in a while so I'm glad you're around.''

''Me too.'' Rei admitted.

The moment didn't last long. All of a sudden a bright smile appeared on Usagi's lips and without any warning she jumped on top of her friend. Knocking both of them off the bed they had been sitting on. ''It's settled then!'' She cheered.

''U-usagi...'' The senshi of fire stammed, rubbing her back. ''Ouch.''

Before anything else could've been said Luna stormed into the bedroom. ''Is everything ok, I heard a...'' She paused for a moment when she saw the two girls on the ground. ''Never mind. She got you too.''

''Hehehe,'' Usagi laughed nervously. ''Sorry. Lately my talent is throwing people off my bed.''

''I'll leave you girls alone. I need to talk to Artemis anyway.'' Ofcourse both girls managed to miss the hidden meaning behind the cat's words. They just watched Luna walk out of the room again before noticing the position they were in. Usagi was sitting on top of Rei as the raven haired girl held on to Usagi's waist with one of her hands. If you didn't know better you would think they had been doing something into the direction of making out instead of 'hugging'.

----

Makoto opened her mouth to say something but when Michiru walked into the room again, holding a photograph she shut it again. ''Found it?'' She heard Minako asked much to her amusement. _'So much for keeping that pretty mouth shut.'_

''Yep.'' Michiru nodded and handed Hitomi the picture. ''This my friend, is... Mamoru Chiba.''

Hitomi took the picture in her own hands and gazed at it. After a few seconds she looked back at Michiru. ''You serious?''

''Yes why?'' The aqua haired girl asked.

''He isn't that bad looking. He looks like that dude from television, Bam Margera. Only he doesn't have the same lenght of hair, aura of coolness around him, cool clothes and that bad boy look.''

''Then why does he remind you of Bam Margera?'' Haruka asked, not quite getting the big picture. ''Besides, if you take that away what do you get?''

''My first impression. Jack from Will and Grace.'' Hitomi giggled. ''Anyway I won't mind seducing him. I think he's cute. Who knows, maybe a keeper.''

''That's what you say now. Wait until you get to meet the snob.'' Minako chirped. ''Besides, you're bisexual. You should have better taste than that! I think every straight girl would spontaniously turn gay after dating him.''

''Atleast that's what we hope.'' Makoto finished. ''Or else our whole 'mission impossible' will be a waste of time.''

''It's mission possible.'' Minako corrected her friend. ''We'll surely succeed and if not, I have another plan.''

''Does it involve Michiru?'' Haruka asked annoyed.

''No.'' Minako said, shaking her head as if she was deeply offended. ''It involves, oh... uhm, never mind. No back-up plan then.''

-----

The next day, early in the morning Hitomi had decided to make her first move on Mamoru. She knew from the information she had gotten that he would go to the arcade his friend worked every morning before college. When she arrived there however it still seemed to be closed. And according to the piece of paper on the door it would stay closed for another hour.

She silently cursed her curiousty for making her wake up earlier. ''Fuck.'' She hissed, not knowing what she was going to do now. She really wasn't planning on standing here for another hour. Then again, now she came to think of it. Maybe it was better that the arcade was closed. She now realized that she had no idea of what girls Mamoru liked.

She didn't even know what kind of person Usagi was like. After all, he had fallen in love with her. Was the the sweet type of girl or more like one of the other girls. Hopefully Usagi was nothing like Haruka because imitating such a character was too much trouble even for her. Haruka was too confusing. Then again, Usagi better not be anything like Minako either. That girl was just so cheerful and happy all the time.

_Flashback_

_''So tell me, Hitomi.'' Minako started. Ami and Makoto had left and the other three senshi had gone to bed already, leaving her and Hitomi as the only ones left in the room. ''How do you plan on seducing Mamoru?''_

_''You see Minako, Men are like fish. You can easily catch them but the trick is to keep them hanging on your line. You enemies however, or in this case our lovely victim Mamoru, are sharks. They are dangerous because unlike the easy ones it's hard to catch them again. One mistake is all it takes.''_

_''So what are you going to do exactly?'' The blonde girl asked, not quite understanding what Hitomi meant._

_The silver haired girl smirked. ''Fishing.''_

_End Flashback_

The truth was. There was no plan. She would just act out of instinct.

''Excuse me, miss?'' Suddenly a male voice came from behind her causing her to turn around. She was now facing a black haired man. Not to mention the fact that he was one of those people who reminded her of someone. It only took her a few seconds to realize that _he _was the guy from the picture Michiru had shown her. He looked different though. His hair was a little longer now and Setsuna had been right about that green jacket. Awful thing.

''Yes?'' She asked, using the sweetest tone possible. Now all she had to do was hope she had picked the right option. Usagi had to be a sweet girl, right?

''I saw you from across the street. Since the owner of the arcade is away on holidays it'll open an hour later than usual. The person who now is in charge is kind of lazy.''

Hitomi faked a smile and covered her mouth with her hand. ''Oh my,'' She sighed, pretending to be disappointed. ''I'm new here and I was really looking forward to being able to start seeing around and discover the city. Almost all stores and arcades are closed it seems.''

''If you want,'' Mamoru paused for a moment. He wasn't so sure if this was such a good idea. After all he had planned on visiting Usagi. Then again, it was still early and knowing his blonde girlfriend she would still be asleep. ''I could show you around. I know an arcade which is open 24/7.''

''Really?'' Hitomi cheered. ''That's great. I hope it isn't too much trouble for you though.''

''Not at all.'' The black haired man smiled friendly.

_'Idiot.' _she thought before extending a hand. ''Hitomi Sato. Nice to meet you.''

''Mamoru Chiba. The pleasure is all mine.'' Came the reply as he shook her hand. Although Hitomi was staring at him he couldn't help it but stare down at her exposed skin. Hitomi was wearing a black mini skirt and a matching black top which had a low neckline, giving him a chance to catch a glimpse of her cleavege. ''Shall we get going then?''

She simply nodded. This was almost too easy.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Honestly, I'm not too proud of this chapter. I just ran out of conversations and had to come up with stuff. Anyway, this is what came out. A special thanks goes out to everyone who read and ofcourse reviewed this story. I'm glad you like it so far. Let me know what you think of this one. 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Chapter Five**

_- It's Tricky -_

* * *

It was about 11am when Rei finally woke up. This was ofcourse much to her own surprise. If she and the other senshi had sleepovers Rei was always the last one to go to sleep and the first one to be up. This time Usagi seemed to have beaten her to it. As her eyes started to get used to the light that was now filling the room she scanned around. There was no sign of Luna nor Usagi. 

She yawned before sitting up straight. ''Usagi?'' She asked although it was kind of obvious that no one was actually there with her in the room. Or atleast, she thought. After a few moments of silence she heard a strange noise coming from the floor next to the bed. Being the curious person she was she immediately looked aside in order to find out what it was.

On the ground lay Usagi, sleeping peacefully while Luna was trying to crawl away from underneath the blonde girl. ''Luna..'' Rei giggled before getting up. ''You poor thing.''

''Stop laughing.'' The black cat said, noticing the sarcasm in Rei's voice. ''This is far from funny.''

''Ok, sorry.'' Rei said, trying to swallow away her laughter. ''So, how often does this happen?'' She asked while slowly shaking Usagi.

''Only when she's got company and she's sharing the bed.'' Luna said, with a certain mysterious tone in her voice. ''With other words, never.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rei raised an eyebrow but before Luna could reply Usagi had started to mumble something in her sleep before she finally opened her eyes. First she only opened one to see what was happening but when she realized the position she was in and the fact she was lying on the ground she was wide awake.

''You're the first.'' Luna quickly said. When Usagi finally managed to sit up, with Rei's help, the cat got away from underneath the girl as quick as possible. ''Usagi, you need to diet. I almost lost one of my poor nine lives.''

''Don't complain Luna,'' Usagi said in a mocking tone. ''Atleast you've got nine lives.''

Rei rolled her eyes. ''A real morning person, aren't you, Usagi?''

The blonde princess just ignored the others question and unconsciously leaned her head against Rei's chest. She still wasn't completely awake it seemed because for a moment she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sudden warmth that filled her heart with joy and happiness.

A deep blush appeared on the fully awake raven haired girl as Usagi suddenly started to cuddle her, burrying her head in her breasts. ''Uhm, Usagi...''

Luna who now also saw what was happening quickly looked away, embarrassed by Usagi's behaviour.

Usagi however was unable to wake up. ''Too tired,'' Was all she said before drifting off to sleep again.

The raven haired girl put her arms around the now sleeping girl and sighed. ''A few minutes ago I could've sworn she was fully awake.''

''It's always like that. When she lived with her parents too. They would wake her up and tell her she had a few minutes before she had to leave for school if she wanted to be on time. Usagi would jump up, get dressed without any problem but then, well she just falls asleep again. Whether it's on the bed or on the ground. After that, there's no waking her up.''

Rei laughed slightly. _'That sounds like my Usagi.' _She thought before she went wide eyed. _'Wait, my Usagi? Oh gods not again.' _This wasn't the first time she had, had such feelings when it came down to the blonde girl. A few weeks ago she could've sworn she had gotten jealous over seeing Mamoru and Usagi kiss. Later on she had almost insulted Mamoru for calling Usagi 'Odango Atama' and lately it seemed like she was reffering to Usagi as her own.

''I'd better help her back into her bed.'' Rei said, still blushing as the girl in her arms kept moving.

''Alright. I think,'' The black haired paused for a moment as if she was trying her best to find an excuse to get out of here. ''I think Artemis wants to talk to me about...'' She looked away for a second before slowly moving towards the door. ''About cat stuff. Yeah that's it. Cat stuff.'' And without saying anything else she ran out of the room. Luckily for her the door had been open or else she would've needed Rei to help her escape.

Luna knew for a fact that Minako and the other senshi were planning something to set Rei and Usagi up and to get them dated. Artemis had told her after Minako 'accidentally' let it slip. She didn't care much about it either. In fact, she found it a great idea. She never had showed it but Luna had disliked Mamoru with a certain unexplainable passion.

Maybe it was because she had always thought of him as the one who was the whole reason Beryl destroyed the moon. Or maybe because she had seen the pain in Usagi's eyes whenever he would insult her. That might've been a long time ago since he had actually hurt Usagi with words but just because it wasn't there anymore didn't mean that it had never been there. Not to mention that he broke up with her over a silly dream!

She shook her head as she walked down the stairs. The reason she kept avoiding Usagi and Rei was because she wanted them to fall in love before Minako's plan would start. Wouldn't it be great if Mamoru was out of the picture just when Rei and Usagi started to realize their feelings.

At first Luna had some doubts about the soon-to-be couple but after thinking about it she decided that it had been there all the time. Their close friendship, their devotion to each other and even by the way they would talk to each other was more than enough to realize what was really there. Whether Rei and Usagi had or hadn't noticed it yet. They would be together eventually.

- When Rei finally managed to get Usagi into her bed again a few minutes had already passed. While taking a deep breath the raven haired girl sat down on the edge of the bed, watching the sleeping beauty carefully. She seemed so care free like this. Her eyes now fell on her friend's lips. They were so inviting. As if they were asking to be kissed.

Quickly she looked away when she realized what she had just been thinking about. She sat like that, facing the wall, for a couple of moments before chuckling. This was too crazy for words. She couldn't be having these feelings for Usagi, could she?

Rei now rested one hand on her chest, feeling her heart race.

_-------_

Minako smirked, leaning against the wall behind her. Since she hadn't been able to get some sleep she had decided to find Hitomi and Mamoru and spy on them. She still wasn't caught doing so and it seemed like she never would. Hitomi was too busy hiding her annoyance towards Mamoru while she was staring at her like a love sick puppy. It was almost too sad to watch. Was he really that gullible?

''So Hitomi, what brings you to Tokyo anyway?'' Mamoru asked the girl in front of him.

The silver haired girl looked up with a smile, trying her best not to tell him she was here to break his pathetic little heart. ''I used to live here when I was younger. But after my mother died I moved away with my father. It hasn't been until now that I had the courage to visit this place. I was afraid it would rekindle old memories.''

''I see. Sorry to hear about your mother though.'' The black haired man said in return.

''Thanks.'' Came the reply. ''What about you? How long have you lived in Tokyo?''

''As long as I can remember. My parents died a long time ago. Eventually I want to move to America. But since I've got a girlfriend who has a life here I don't think it'll happen anytime soon.''

''A girlfriend?'' Hitomi pretened to be surprised. ''I didn't know you had one.''

''Well I do,'' Mamoru said with a smile.

Hitomi sighed. ''Too bad. I thought I might have a chance.'' Before Mamoru could say anything she changed the subject again. ''So, why America?''

''I've been there before. A few months ago in fact. I don't know why. I just love the country. It's so different from our own. Did you know that...'' After that Hitomi had lost all interest. She had no idea how long the 'date' had lasted but in her opinion much too long. She regretted ever asking about America because after that, the subject hadn't changed even once. Mamoru had been too caught up in his own story.

-----

_I love you_

_Huh?_

_Three words that ruin people._

_Rei is that you?_

_Depends on it. Do you want me to be Rei?_

_Huh?_

_Do you want Rei to tell you that she loves you? Or do you prefer someone else?_

_I don't understand._

_Think about it. It's time to wake up now anyway._

Immediately Usagi sat up. ''Rei!'' She yelped, scanning the room in the hope to find her friend. Much to her dismay there was no one else besides her in the room. A yawn escaped her lips. _'Just a dream. But what did it mean?' _She wondered as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. When she had heard Rei's voice in her dream say those magical words she had felt, strange. Not in a bad way but more likely in a fullfilling way.

With that she fell down again, resting her head on her pillow. She was now staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Had that voice in her dream really been Rei? Surely it had sounded like that but if it really were the senshi of fire. She wasn't sure.

_'I'm so confused.' _Usagi shook her head. First that thing with Mamoru and now her sudden longing for her best friend. To her it felt like she was in a crowd but still felt like she was alone. She hadn't felt like this when Rei was here. With the raven haired girl she felt like she could really be her, no barriers, no secrets. Just the two of them.

She looked aside, staring at the clock that stood on the drawer next to her bed. It hadn't been until now that she had noticed the little piece of paper which lay on it. Quickly she grabbed it and folded it open. She hoped it would be from Rei.

No such luck, she immediately recognized the handwriting as Mamoru's. Did this mean he had been here with her? In her room? A blush appeared on her cheeks. Maybe that was the reason Rei had left. Because Mamoru had come to visit her. Deciding she would find that out later she started to read.

_Dear Usagi,_

_I came by to surprise you but since you were_

_looking so peacefully I decided to let you sleep on._

_I've managed to get us a table in that new restaurant_

_you were talking about. Etoile? I think that's what it was _

_called. I'll pick you up around 7pm. We haven't seen eachother_

_a lot lately so I decided to make up for it._

_Love,_

_Mamoru._

_Ps. Rei let me in. She was in a rather cranky mood though._

A sigh escaped her lips as she read the last sentence. So Mamoru had indeed been the main reason for Rei's leave. For some reason she was angry with Mamoru for that but on the other hand, how could she stay mad when he had planned a nice dinner at Etoile tonight?

For some reason she wasn't as happy as she should've been though. Going out with Mamoru seemed somewhat like a blind date. Oh no, this certainly wasn't a good sign. Blind dates were dated between two people who hardly or didn't know eachother. She and Mamoru knew each other, right?

Then again, lately she had started to doubt that. In the end, what did he really know about her? What did she really know about him? He liked roses, lost his parents at a younger age, was her future and past prince. She knew he used to date Rei. Motoki was his best friend and he liked his coffee black. Not very impressive if you thought about it.

Certainly not compared to the relationship Michiru and Haruka had together. They knew each other inside and outside out. Sometimes they even finished each other's sentences. Another sigh escaped her lips. Tonight she would tell Mamoru the truth. She would tell him all about her feelings.

----

''Ok, people!'' Minako chirped, twirling around the room like a ballerina. ''Plan B can officially start. Luna said Mamoru has planned a dinner date for him and Usagi tonight. All we have to do is,''

''God no.'' Hitomi begged. ''I can't do it again. The guy's so boring. All he talks about is books and America. It's so freaking annoying. If I wanted to see or read about America I'd buy a book or something.''

''Come on Hitomi.'' Michiru said, using a begging tone in her voice. ''If this goes as planned this will be the last time you'll be stuck with rose boy. I mean, Mamoru.''

The silver haired girl took a deep breath before looking around the circle she was sitting in. Everyone was staring back at her with pleading looks on their faces. ''Fine.''

''Don't worry.'' Makoto said, patting Hitomi's back. She couldn't even start to imagine how dull a conversation with Mamoru would be. ''There's a light at the end of every tunnel.''

Minako nodded in agreement. ''Just pray it's not the train though.''

Everyone sweatdropped upon hearing this. Was it really impossible to get one serious sentence out of Minako's mouth? Sometimes it seemed like an impossible thought. ''Anyway,'' Hitomi faked a cough. ''What's the plan?''

''No plan.'' The goddess of love said. ''You just have to show up at the restaurant and start a conversation with Mamoru once Usagi's in the bathroom or something and when she comes back you have to make sure you're really, really close to Mamoru and she'll get jealous. The trick is to get Mamoru to touch you as well.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. ''That sounds like a plan to me.''

''So?'' Minako asked. ''It's a good one.''

''Yes, maybe but you just said 'no plan' when Hitomi asked you to,'' Haruka was cut off by her lover's finger on her lips.

''Please don't get her started again Ruka. Please.'' Michiru pleaded with a desperate look on her face. Haruka just nodded and obeyed, shutting her mouth again.

''It's sounds like a good idea,'' Ami went on. ''But according to what Minako saw Mamoru wasn't really making any moves on you, right Hitomi?'' The other girl just nodded. All Mamoru had done was stare at her like some old man who hadn't seen a girl in ages. It still wasn't enough to accuse him of cheating.

''Love is like quicksand.'' Makoto said, leaning against the chair she was sitting on. ''Certainly in Mamoru's case. He's in too deep and it's hard to get out. But,'' She paused. ''We just handed him the rope. His rescue.''

At first no one understood what she was saying until it hit them. Hitomi was the rope in Makoto's story. All they had to do was make sure he'd take it and let it pull him up.

''I'll do everything to help you guys.'' Hitomi said. ''I already promised that but I'm not sleeping with him. I bet he'll start moaning about his precious America while...''

''That's it!'' Minako yelled, interrupted the talking girl. ''Mamoru is so obsessed with America, right? Why not give it to him. I'm sure that if we put all our money together we can buy him a plane ticket and send him there.''

Haruka shook her head, opening her mouth to say something but shut it once again when she noticed the look on Michiru's face.

''Let me guess, I'll have to be his lovely escort?'' The silver haired girl asked.

''Yes but only during the flight. After that you can 'accidentally' lose him in America. Smart ne?''

''Let's keep that plan Z, shall we?'' Michiru suggested. She could see just by looking at her friend that she really wasn't thrilled to go out with Mamoru again. Whatever he must've said or done he really bore the hell out of Hitomi. ''Anyway, did Luna mention the time and what restaurant?''

Minako nodded happily. ''7pm, Etoile.''

Ami shrugged. ''That's a pretty expensive place Minako. Maybe we shouldn't ruin that for them. Besides, we have to book a table before actually being able to get in.''

''All taken care of.'' Minako smiled. ''Just say that your name is Aikawa Nanase at the entrance and you're in. I called them and the immediately cancelled another couple in order to have you, Hitomi.''

''Aikawa Nanase?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. ''Hitomi will get arrested if they ever find out...''

''No, no.'' Minako shook her head. ''She can wear a hat and sunglasses. Just say it's because you don't want your fans to notice you're there.''

Upon hearing this everyone stared at Minako with confused an worried looks on their faces. That couldn't go as planned, certainly not.

-----

_'This is crazy.' _Rei thought to herself as she rested her hand on her forehead. She had just arrived home after spending a couple of hours walking across the street and think about her own feelings. She had been so angry when Mamoru had showed up at Usagi's place. Suddenly she had felt jealous. At first she hadn't know why but after a while she had come to the conclusion that she was in love with her best friend.

She was in love with Usagi Tsukino. She had no idea how long that feeling had been waiting to get out but it hadn't been until now that she realized it.

It didn't matter anyway. She and Usagi could never be together. It was Usagi's destiny to marry Mamoru and even if that wouldn't actually happen the chance that Usagi would fall in love with another woman, with _her_, was zero per cent.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

To those who have got no clue of who Nanase Aikawa is, she's a japanese singer/artist.

Someone asked me whether Hitomi was an already existing character. Nope, I made her up myself.

Sorry about the countless amounts of scene switching but I just felt like it had to happen at some point. Continuing to write one chapter completely about only Hitomi's and Mamoru's date seemed kind of boring to me, so... Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Minako and the other senshi think of a perfect way to pair Usagi with Rei. But first comes first. Chiba Mamoru? How far will they go to get him to break up with his beloved princess? What exactly is their plan?

Warning: Includes Mamoru bashing and swearing.

Pairings: ReiUsagi, MakotoAmi, MinakoSetsuna, HarukaMichiru

* * *

**The Set Up**

**Chapter Six**

_- The back of the class -_

* * *

It was half past seven now and Usagi and Mamoru had just arrived at the restaurant. It had been quiet during their way there but neither of them seemed to mind. In fact they had grown into liking the silence, making it somewhat comfortable. Mamoru ofcourse had no idea what really was on Usagi's mind like she had no idea of what he was thinking either. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he opened the door for her. Slowly she got out, flashed him a polite smile and took his arm in her hands after he had closed and locked the doors. ''It's such a beautiful night.'' The black haired man said.

Usagi now also looked up at the sky. He was right. Even though it was still early in the evening it was already rather dark outside. You could see the almost full moon and if you looked closely you could even see a few stars reach out to catch your eye. ''It is.'' She said before looking back. With that she let him guide her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

This would be the first time Usagi would actually see Etoile from the inside. It made her feel a little more than just curious to see what the food tasted like. ''I hope they have desserts here that include a lot of chocolate.'' It seemed that she slowly started to act more like her old self again. And maybe she was. After all, here she was with the man who loved her and had taken the trouble to bring her to such an expensive restaurant like this just because she had mentioned it a few times.

How could she possible have those strange feelings towards Rei which she should feel towards Mamoru? It wasn't fair. She would just have to get over herself. Hurting people just was something she could not do. ''I'm sure they have,'' Mamoru laughed slightly before walking up to the counter where a small, old woman stood. She smiled friendly up to the couple. ''We have reservations.''

''I figured.'' The woman said jokingly. ''What's your name sir?''

''Chiba. Mamoru Chiba.'' With that said the woman looked down at the list which lay on the counter and scanned the piece of paper.

''Here it is.'' She said with a smile. ''Let me show the two of you to your table. I'm sure you'll enjoy the view.'' Mamoru and Usagi smiled at each other, happy that their date was going alright so far. Usually when they went out something was bound to go wrong. Either one of them started to feel sick, realize they still had something to do or, something that had happened a short while ago, their table was already taken by another couple who claimed their names were Chiba as well.

''Oh and I have exciting news as well,'' The old lady went on as she pointed at a table which stood next to the large window. ''Tonight we'll have a famous visitor. Nanase Aikawa. Myself, I shall admit, have never heard of the woman but the staff seemed thrilled of having her here. We're going to get her to preform a little too. So,''

She couldn't even continue. ''Nanase Aikawa?'' Usagi cheered. A little too loud because all guest stopped eating to look at the blonde girl. ''Oh my god. Minako should've been here. She's a big fan. Do you think Nanase would mind giving me her autograph?!''

Mamoru laughed slightly. ''Calm down Usagi, people are watching.''

The old woman placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. She could barely reach it though because of her lenght. Immediately Mamoru turned his attention to her. ''Let the girl have fun. You only live once.''

Usagi blushed. ''I'm sorry.'' Quickly she turned around and faced all the people who were watching her. ''My apologies for being too loud, please enjoy your dinner.'' Right after the words had come out everyone went back to what they were doing as if they were embarrassed of being caught.

''Let's just sit.'' Mamoru said, gesturing his girlfriend to sit down. Usagi just obeyed.

''I'll send a waitress in a few minutes, could I get you something to drink while I am at it?'' The woman asked although it was clearly not her job to serve people food or drinks.

''I'd like a banana milkshake.'' Usagi said with a smile causing both the woman as Mamoru to sweatdrop.

''Dear, we don't have milkshakes here. What about orange soda or 7up?'' The black haired man asked. He turned his gaze to the woman. ''Just a coffee for me.''

''But it's our very special date.'' Usagi said. ''We don't get to come here every day. Why don't we order wine?''

''But, you just asked for milkshake.'' Mamoru raised an eyebrow, wondering when this date suddenly had become a special one. Probably because it was the first in a few weeks that had actually happened.

The blonde shrugged. ''I know.'' She ofcourse couldn't tell him she was feeling guilty for talking about him behind his back to Rei.

It stayed quiet for a few moments after that. Until the woman decided to speak up and quickly break through the uncomfortable silence. It was obvious there two had some unresolved problems but it wasn't her bussiness to say anything about it. ''Wine it is. Which one would you like? We have different,''

''Grandma,'' Suddenly a feminine voice said causing everyone to look up at a red haired girl. Certainly she wasn't a guest. She was wearing, just like the other waitress they had seen before, an uniform. ''You know this isn't your job. Why don't you make sure people get to their tables. A lot of guests are waiting for you at the entrance.''

''Right!'' The lady said. ''Right on it.'' Before she left she looked into Mamoru's direction one more time and winked. With that she walked away again, leaving Mamoru to wonder what that was about.

''I am your waitress for the evening,'' The red haired girl spoke, pretending nothing had happened. ''My name is Norika Tenshi. My apologies for my grandma. She's a little confused sometimes but she means well.''

''No problem.'' Mamoru said. ''She was very nice and helpful.

Norika smiled. ''I am glad to hear that,'' She paused for a moment. ''So what can I get our lovely couple.'' As the words come out Usagi couldn't help it but blush upon the words.

''Wine please. It doesn't matter which one. Just give us your finest.'' Mamoru said, smiling. ''It's a special night after all, right Usagi?''

The blonde's blush grew deeper as she nodded. She could see the jealous look in Norika's eyes. ''Coming up, anything else?''

''I'd like a hamburger with french fries.'' Usagi said causing Mamore to sweatdrop once again. They could've just have settled with MacDonalds if Usagi kept ordering junk food.

''Alrighty.'' The red haired girl said, writing down Usagi's order. She now gazed at Mamoru with a friendly smile on her face. One that didn't seem half as forced as she had on her face while facing Usagi. ''How about you?''

''I'll have some salad please. No olives.'' He hadn't even noticing the flirtagious look in the waitress' eyes.

''Coming right up.'' Norika said before turning around and walking away. Leaving the two lovers behind.

For a few seconds neither Mamoru nor Usagi knew what to say. Mamoru was the first to break that silence this time. ''So, are you going to tell me what the special occasion is? I didn't even know you liked wine.''

''I don't,'' Usagi giggled. ''But I just wanted our date to be different from our other ones.''

''I see.'' For some reason her answer didn't seem as satisfying as he had hoped for. ''So did you get the chance to talk to Rei about leaving your house in a somewhat vindictive matter?''

The blonde shook her head. ''I haven't spoken to her today. I tried to phone her but she didn't pick up.''

''I see.'' Mamoru repeated as if those were the only two words he knew to answer Usagi.

''Anyway,'' A huge smile appeared on the princess' lips. She really didn't feel like discussing Rei, it was too confusing. ''Nanase Aikawa. Aren't we lucky? How many times that we go out we actually get to meet a celebrity?''

''Especially for you.'' Mamoru joked.

''How sweet.'' Came the reply. ''Mamoru, would you mind waiting for a bit. I have to use the little girls room.''

''Little girls room...'' Mamoru echoed. At first he had no idea what the other girl meant until it hit him. ''Ah right, the restroom. Sure. Go ahead.''

''Be right back.'' Usagi reassured before standing up and running towards the restroom.

Mamoru sat back in his chair. Something felt wrong tonight. Usagi wasn't acting like her normal self. At some points she was but on the other hand, she was too quiet and the look on her face told him she didn't really want to be here. She seemed more thrilled about meeting that Nanase person than to be here with him. ''Mamoru, so we meet again?''

Raising his eyebrow upon hearing the voice behind him he turned around. He was shocked when she saw a certain silver haired girl. ''W-what are you doing here?''

''Having dinner ofcourse.'' Hitomi replied. ''I see you're here too. Where's your girlfriend?''

''She'll be back soon.'' Mamoru said although it wasn't an actual answer to Hitomi's question. ''How did you get in?''

''Oh my,'' The girl pretened to be hurt. ''Are you accusing me of sneaking in now?''

Mamoru swallowed for a second. This wasn't good. ''Well, I've waited three months to finally get in to this place and you said you weren't here for that long.''

Hitomi giggled. ''Well, you'd be surprised what a little changing of your name could do.'' She extended her hand. ''Nice to meet you, Nanase Aikawa is the name.''

''W-wait you are...'' He paused for a moment, not sure of what to think right now. Did this mean that Hitomi was the real Nanase or had she just used the fact that she looked a bit like the artist to get into this restaurant.

''Alright, the real reason I am here is because of you.'' Hitomi went on, trying to show him how 'interested' she was. It wasn't a lie after all. ''Ever since we first met I can't stop thinking about you. I really like you Mamoru.''

''You shouldn't be here.'' He replied, ignoring the other's words.

''Why not?''

He seemed to hesitate before replying. ''Usagi might get the wrong idea.''

''Don't worry. There's nothing going on between us, right?'' The silver haired girl asked.

''No but she doesn't know that. Besides, you just stated that you can't stop thinking of me. I don't exactly know what you mean by that but you shouldn't have such feelings towards me. You shouldn't have an feelings towards me at all.''

Hitomi sighed. ''So you don't like me?''

''I do like you. You're a very nice and attractive girl but I am already dating.'' Mamoru slowly started to worry about himself now. Why was he this nervous. He could easily tell Usagi she was an old friend or something. Then why did it feel like he had to hide Hitomi's existance?

''I see. You're afraid she might think we know each other a bit better than we actually do.'' Hitomi smirked. She had him right where she wanted him.

''Go out with me. Tomorrow, same time as we first met. We'll meet in front of the arcade.'' She said.

Mamoru quickly shook his head. ''I can't.'' He hissed. ''I'm dating.''

''Then I'll stay here, minding my own bussiness.'' Hitomi said, turning around again.

''Fine. I'll go out with you again. Just make sure you leave before Usagi is back. I don't want her...''

Hitomi interrupted him. ''Oh dear, you almost sound nervous. Guilty conscious?'' Before he could reply or before she could say anything else Usagi suddenly walked out of the restroom back into Mamoru's direction.''Alright, bye bye.'' Hitomi said, standing up. Luckily for her she had already paid for her drinks.

One last time she looked into Usagi's direction. She was a pretty girl indeed. Haruka hadn't been lying. ''Miss Aikawa,'' Suddenly a voice started causing Hitomi to snap out of her thoughts and face the old lady she had seen as she had entered the restaurant before. ''You don't have to leave just yet.'' Without any warning she pushed a microphone in the silver haired girl's hands. ''You sing for us?''

''S-ing?'' Hitomi stammed, cursing Minako.

The woman nodded. ''The people would like it. A lot.''

''I don't think my manager would,'' Hitomi was interrupted by the old woman who pulled the microphone out of her hands again and started to talk through it.

''Ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the interruption but I'd like you to meet our famous guest of the night. Nanase Aikawa. She will sing a song for us tonight.'' Everyone was now looking into Hitomi's direction and started to whisper. ''Please give our shy girl an applause!''

Mamoru went wide eyed as everyone started to applaud Hitomi. Atleast that taught her not to lie to people.

''Here, now you sing.'' The woman smiled, handing Hitomi the microphone again.

The silver haired girl swallowed hard. How the hell was she going to get herself out of this. ''I am happy to be here but... I just, well I don't have any music with me. I don't want to disturb all of you. Have a nice dinner.''

''Wait a second.'' Norika said, holding up a CD. The karaoke version of Sakura Saku is on this. I'll put it in the stereo.''

''See,'' The old lady laughed. ''Problem solved.

''Yes. Lucky me.'' Hitomi's eyebrow started to twitch. This was not good. She didn't even know that song. The only knew two songs by Nanase but Sakura Saku wasn't one of them. ''Maybe we could do Koi gokoro instead. It's my all time favourite you see.'' _Plus I only know those lyrics by heart. _

''You're lucky.'' Norika spoke. ''That song is on this CD as well. Karaoke. Thank you for singing for us tonight.''

''My pleasure.'' Hitomi said, closing her eyes for a moment. _'Not like I had a choice or anything.'_

Before she even knew what was happening the music started to play. All eyes were now focussed on her which gave her a rather nervous feeling. _'Minako is going to burn for this.' _Why out of all options did she pick a famous artist. Why couldn't she think of an actress or something. Atleas then she wouldn't have to sing.

With that thought on her mind she opened her eyes and started to sing. She had to get through his. How else would she be able to strange the life out of Minako?

_Nee oshiete hoshii  
Mou modorenaino?_

_Tooku namino oto kikoeta kiga shita  
Yorisou futarino sukimani  
Kobore ochiru omoideno kakera tachiwa  
Kotobani naranai setsunai yokan_

_Koigokoro atemonaku ima  
Yoruni obieteiruwa  
Garassu (glass) goshino yamini sotto  
Namida kakushiteru_

_Nee ano hino futari  
Dream uso janaine_

------

With a sigh Hitomi fell down on the couch. Both Haruka and Michiru were staring at her as if they were waiting for something. Since it was already late in the evening all the other senshi had gone home yet. Setsuna was busy trying to get Hotaru to sleep. ''So?'' Haruka asked curiously.

''So what?'' The silver haired girl asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

''How did it go?'' Michiru asked instead of her lover.

Hitomi closed her eyes again. ''Please don't mention tonight ever again. The good news is that I have a date with Mamoru tomorrow morning. The bad news is that your friend group is going to lose a dear friend because I'm killing Minako!''

''W-what happened?'' Haruka asked, jumping a little upon hearing the other's tone.

''What happened?'' Hitomi echoed. ''I had to sing Koi gokoro in front of fifty people. I had to give autographs and all that crap and even the press arrived at some point taking pictures. Now what will happen when the real Nanase finds out someone pretended to be her. Someone will find out and guess who'll get in trouble for it? Not Minako but me.''

She paused for a moment. ''My life is over. I'll get arrested and thrown into jail.''

''Calm down.'' Michiru said, standing up from her place to give her friend a tight hug. ''It'll be alright.''

''Indeed. We'll just blame Mamoru for being a pimp who forced you to pretend you were someone you're not.'' Haruka said. After a few moments a smirk appeared on her lips. ''So how did you do?''

''What?''

''Koi gokoro.'' Came the reply.

Immediately Hitomi sat up, almost knocking Michiru to the ground. ''I'll kill you ever you ever say those words again.''

Michiru quickly changed the subject. Hitomi was obviously not in a good mood and telling Haruka such things wasn't a smart thing either. The blonde tomboy wasn't one to dare to say something again. ''So what are you planning on doing with Mamoru?''

''What do you mean?'' Hitomi calmed down a bit.

''Well I am sure it wasn't that easy to convince him to go out with you.''

The silver haired girl shrugged. ''Actually he gave in rather quick. Besides during my preformance I winked at him a few times and ever since I did that he has been looking at me with such a lust in his eyes that it washed away all my doubts about him.''

Haruka laughed. ''So he likes girls who get in trouble and have the guts to sing in front of people without any shame.''

''Maybe.'' Michiru whispered, giving it some thought. ''Usagi can't see Hitomi anymore now though. She thinks Hitomi is Nanase after all.''

''That's a bit hard to do. But I'm sure I can manage. And even if she thinks that, I think it'll be the last thing on her mind when she sees Mamoru with me.'' Hitomi said. ''I have to admit though, Usagi is really pretty but young. Isn't Mamoru a little too old for her?''

''It's been like that for quite some time now. You hardly notice the age difference though lately. Usagi used to be a cheerful and childish person. She's more serious lately.'' Michiru said as she got up again from the couch. ''I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. Are you coming Ruka?''

Hitomi rolled her eyes when Haruka got up and innocently walked after Michiru as if she accidentally happened to head for bed as well.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Those who are interested in the translation of the song let me know and I'll send it to you. Also, someone pointed out to me that Mamoru was actually being the nice guy in this story. Believe me. He isn't. I just wanted to take things slow for this story to give the readers a good insight to what the characters feel and think towards everything and everyone around them. To the rest who feel like pointing out stuff like that to me, please wait until the story is finished before you start judging. 

Anyway, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime nor characters. This is just a little fan written story.

**The Set Up**

**Chapter Seven**

_- Something really annoying -_

''So,'' Minako started. She was standing right in front of the silver haired girl. The only thing that stood between them now was Makoto. ''What is your plan?'' Minako asked nervously. She damn well knew Hitomi hadn't forgiven her just yet for the whole Nanase Aikawa thing yesterday.

''Kill you, dump your body where no one will find you again and expose this whole set up as your idea to Mamoru.'' Hitomi hissed. If looks could kill Minako had died over a twenty million deaths already.

Minako flinched and hid behind Makoto who was trying het hardest not to laugh at the hilarious situation that was going on. ''Come on don't be mad at me. I read in the newspaper that Nanase's show was a big hit.''

''Stupid.'' Makoto whispered. That surely hadn't made it any better.

''Eh?'' Minako asked, looking at the brunette with a questioning look on her face. ''What did I say now?''

Hitomi took a deep breath, making sure it was loud enough for Minako to hear. ''So I was in the newspaper as well. How neat.'' There was a slight pause before she continued. ''Anyway Minako Aino, dear,'' She looked at the suddenly frightened blonde. ''I'll continue with this little act you've put up since I'm doing Michiru a favor. Besides, I won't deny that I'm actually having fun flirting with that bastard. But after I'm done....''

''Then what?'' Minako asked. ''What?''

The silver haired girl shrugged. ''Who knows what I might do. But just remember. I'm going to get away with murder Minako.''

Just when Minako was about to say something three other people stepped into the room. ''Good morning.'' Michiru chirped.

Haruka just gazed at the blonde, then at the silver haired girl and back at the blonde again. ''Wow Minako, still alive?''

''That's it!'' Minako screamed out. ''Why is all of this suddenly my fault?''

That was enough encouragement Makoto needed to finally crack up. ''Whahaha. Oh Minako, I was already hoping for you to ask such a stupid question!'' The brunette patted the blonde goddess of love on her shoulder while pretending to wipe away a tear.

''Eh,'' Ami started. ''I don't want to ruin the fun and all but,'' She paused for a second to hold up the newspaper she had been holding. ''Not only do we have to make sure Usagi never sees Hitomi again. We also have to worry about some other things.''

''Like?'' Haruka asked, snatching the newspaper from the other girl's hands. She started reading the headline Ami was aiming at and for a couple of minutes everyone stayed quiet.

''What's wrong Tenoh, can't figure out what it says. It's a language and those are letters. Poor blonde.'' Makoto said, speaking up and thus breaking the silence. She walked over at the blonde and blue haired girl. ''What?''

''Listen to this,'' Haruka said slightly amused. ''Nanase Aikawa's performance yesterday in a restaurant in Tokyo seems to be fake. At the same time the real Nanase Aikawa was performing in Osaka. Who the imitator exactly was is still unknown but local authorities are currently investicating.''

Everybody now looked over at Hitomi who suddenly had become pale. ''I hate you.'' Everyone knew at who that comment was directed.

''What if Usagi reads this?'' Ami asked. Instead of an answer Haruka just placed her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and shook her head as if to say 'forget it. Usagi will never even touch a newspaper'.

''We'll deal with that later. They'll probably won't find out who I am anyway. I'd better get going or else I'm gonig to be late for my date with my beloved Mamoru.'' Hitomi said. Without saying anything else she started to head for the door, winking at Michiru before leaving.

''See what you did!'' Haruka said, smacking Minako against the back of her head. ''You angered Mamoru's new fling.''

------

Mamoru stood against the front wall of his apartment. He was dressed in his usual green blazer, black pants and black shirt. He tried his best to look at ease although he failed. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. But still it felt like he was cheating on Usagi. Then again. He was, wasn't he? He was going out with another girl. Not to mention a very pretty girl who obviously had the hots for him.

''Mamoru!'' Suddenly a voice yelled from across the street. In shock he looked up. That didn't sound like Hitomi! He knew that voice. It was Rei's.

''Eh,'' He started, not knowing what to do or say. He just hoped she wasn't planning on staying long. Usually she didn't even bother talking to him lately. This time seemed different. She had already started to cross the street. ''R-Rei.'' He managed to stammer.

''Good morning.'' The raven haired girl said. She sounded a little out of breath.

''Yeah. The same to you. What are you doing here? I thought you were sick.'' He asked nervously. Ofcourse Rei didn't fail to notice his sudden change of tone.

''I'm feeling better now. But you on the other hand don't sound to well. Maybe you should go back inside before you catch something.'' Rei said sounding worried. Ofcourse she couldn't give a rats ass about his health. For all she cared the whole building behind them would fall down on his stupid head and she wouldn't care.

''I'm actually waiting for someone. A friend.'' Mamoru said, looking around. He really hoped Hitomi would be late.

''A friend.'' Rei repeated. Why was he looking like he had commited some crime. ''A female friend?''

''Uh yeah. No. Motoki.'' Mamoru said, putting his hand through his hair in frustration. ''What are you doing in this neighbourhood?''

The raven haired girl put her hands in her pockets. ''You sound like you want to get rid of me. You're seeing someone else Mamoru?'' She asked, ignoring his question.

Mamoru was taken aback by the hint of anger in her voice. ''N-no ofcourse not. I'm just waiting for my friend. A male friend. You know Motoki. Unless he suddenly had a sex change which he didn't I...''

''Whatever Mamoru. Good luck to you.'' And without saying anything she walked off. Ofcourse Mamoru had no idea that she hadn't really gone anywhere but hide in an alley next to the building he was waiting at.

Mamoru took a deep breath. He wasn't going to do this. He simply couldn't. He was destined to be with Usagi. They had been through a lot. They were in love. He loved her. He would die for her.

''Mamoru,'' Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear causing him to jump up. ''Mamoru?''

He looked down, still in shock. ''Hitomi?''

''Scared you didn't I?'' She licked her lips. ''So this is where you live? It's cute. Aren't you going to invite me in before we go on our date. I suddenly am so incredibly thristy.''

Mamoru swallowed away the lump that had formed in his throat. Could this girl act like a bigger slut? ''Eh,'' He shook his head. ''Maybe it's better we don't go on with this date thing. I mean, I have a girlfriend and you're a really nice girl and all but...''

''If you don't like nice I can be mean. I'll evne bite if that's what you want.'' Hitomi said with a wink.

''Why are you even this interested in me?'' He wanted to know. He really was having a hard time with this girl. Why was it even this hard to be faithful? ''I mean, you hardly know me.''

''I'm a great judge of character. I like yours. Don't you like me?'' She asked with a pouting look on her face.

He swallowed again. ''Ofcourse I like you. I mean... I don't know you that well but you're nice.'' The last part didn't even sound convincing to himself.

She giggled. ''You're so cute Mamoru.'' She pushed herself up against him and started to draw circles with her index finger on his chest. ''But am I really _just_ nice. Or do you like me more than you're willing to admit. It's not that difficult to admit you're attracted to someone.''

''Hitomi please,'' He pushed her away a bit concerned about the people on the street. If any of them would recognize him and know he was with Usagi he'd be a death man. Literally. Haruka, Makoto or the other Senshi, they wouldn't leave a body to find for the cops. And if the cops would find his body they would've made sure no one would recognize his face. ''You don't understand.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I know. You're so very,very,very in love with your girlfriend. Bla bla bla.'' she pushed herself back against him causing him to lean against the wall again. Then she rested her head in his neck. ''If you want we could keep it a secret. Just you and me. Maybe then if you give it a chance you'll be able to admit who you really like.''

Rei who had been watching the whole thing was shocked. But for some reason she felt happy on the inside. If Mamoru was really in love with that silver haired girl who ofcourse could never compare to Usagi, then maybe she still had a chance with her blonde princess. Quickly she started to look for her cellphone in her purse. After a couple of seconds she found the damn thing and aimed it at the two 'lovers'.

_Click_

Usagi just had to see this.

Rei wanted to turn around and walk away. She had what she needed. She had the prove that Mamoru wasn't right for Usagi. 'No,' She thought. This wasn't right at all. She would break Usagi's heart. Not only that but she would change their whole future. For what? Just to feel good? Just because she was selfish and in love with Usagi?

Rei looked down at her cellphone and the picture she had just taken. Usagi would find out eventually. But not like this. She simply couldn't. With that she put her cellphone back into her purse and leanded against the wall behind her. Why was this so hard?

-----

''Whoooohoooo!'' Hitomi sang, dancing around the livingroom before falling down on the couch. Michiru who was sitting on the chair on the other side of the room giggled and put down her sketch book.

''I assume things went well with our cape boy?''

''Cape boy? I still don't understand why you're saying that all the time. Does he wear capes in his spare time or something?'' The silver haired girl asked. When she saw that Michiru wasn't going to answer she just went on. ''Anyway if you must know. Yes it went very well. We went back to his apartment and talked for a bit. He had read the Nanase Aikawa article as well.''

Michiru nodded although it was obvious she wanted to know whether Hitomi had managed to get into Mamoru's pants or not. ''I'm not that big of a slut you know.'' Hitomi said as if reading the aqua haired girl's mind. ''But yes. We had sex.''

The other girl almost choked upon hearing that. ''Really? Already? You're tricking me!''

Hitomi shook her head. ''Nope. At the beginning of our date he was acting a bit distant but once we got inside, away from all the people who could see us, he softened up a bit.''

''You slept with him.'' Michiru repeated obviously still shocked.

Hitomi nodded. ''That's what you guys wanted me to do, right? Sleep with him.''

''Well, I never planned on that to happen. You know I would never ask such a thing of you Hitomi.'' Michriu said, blushing.

''It doesn't matter. I didn't mind. He was pretty nice. And gentle. That's hard to find in a guy. Maybe I'll fall in love with him eventually.'' The silver haired girl rolled over on the couch, facing the ceiling.

''Hitomi,'' Michiru was interrupted by the other girl.

''Don't worry Michiru. I'll take good care of myself.''

The aqua haired girl gazed over at her friend and nodded. ''I know you will. But,''

Hitomi suddenly jumped up from the couch and walked over at the aqua haired girl. ''I'll never love anyone more than I loved you Michiru. Don't be jealous.'' And with that she placed a little kiss on the other girl's cheek.

Little did they know Haruka had been standing in the door opening. _'Just friends, eh?'_

_-----_

_''_AAH!'' Rei yelled hitting the wall with her fist. ''Why is this so hard?!'' On the bed behind her lay her cellphone, displaying the picture she had taken earlier that day. ''Why in gods name do I feel this way?! Why?'' Suddenly the anger turned into sadness.

Sadness over something she knew she couldn't and never would get. And then eventually, after what seemed like hours of standing there, her fist still against the wall, the sadness turned into tears. Tears that wouldn't stop streaming down her face.

No one told her love would be this hard. Especially not when the answer was practically handed to her.

**To Be Continued**

And you say I never give you guys anything? I tried my best to catch up with this story again although I had a rough time figuring out what was happening. Anyway, here's an update. I'll try my best to write and post the next chapter quicker than this one. Thank you all for all your reviews so far and to those who kept waiting for this chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint you!


	9. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the... ah never mind. No one reads these disclaimers anyway.

* * *

**The Set Up**

Chapter eight

_- She's my girl -_

* * *

What was she doing here in the middle of the night? Why had she even answered her phone. She wasn't ready to be here yet. Rei took a deep breath, looking at the door across the room. _'I am here now. No turning back. She wanted me to be here.' _She closed her eyes remembering Mamoru and that unknown girl she had seen earlier that week. It was her duty to tell Usagi, wasn't it? As a loyal soldier to her queen?

But telling Usagi would mean ruining that damned future. The raven haired girl really didn't know what to do at this point. She tried putting herself in Usagi's shoes. She would want to know if her boyfriend cheated on her. But after giving it a lot of thought she came to the conclusion that she would never know how Usagi felt or what she wanted or not. That girl was so much of an open book to the world, crying all the time. But when it came to this, Rei really didn't know anything.

''Thanks for coming, Rei.'' Suddenly a voice said causing the senshi of fire to look up. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't even heard Usagi come in. ''Sorry you had to wait.''

Rei shook her head. It wasn't the right time to tell. Not yet. Maybe never.''It's alright. I wasn't sleeping. I was still practicing.... something.'' _Liar!_

Her eyes met Usagi's blue ones. It looked like the blonde girl wanted to cry. Sadness was written all over her face. ''Rei, I've got something to tell you. But I'm afraid you might get mad so I don't...''

She was cut off by the raven haired girl. ''You called me here. You want to tell me. I'll listen. If that's what you need. Whatever it is, it's alright.''

''I'm the future queen Rei. I have got my duties. But it's so hard to stick by them. I just want to be a normal girl. I can't be normal. I'll never be. I've gotten over that. But....'' Tears were now flowing down the princess' cheeks. ''I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.... so sorry.''

Rei wanted to get up and comfort the girl. But she didn't. She wanted to listen to what Usagi had to say first. ''I'm so sorry,'' the smaller girl continued crying. ''I don't...I can't do...this...I'm so sorry...sorry....''

Usagi's legs felt weak. She had no idea it would've been this hard just to admit how she was feeling. ''I tried, I tried so hard Rei. I really did...'' Her words were almost inaudible because of her crying.

''I know you're trying. I never said... No one ever said you weren't trying. We're all proud of you Usagi...''

''SHUT UP!'' Usagi yelled, falling to her knees. She had no strenght left. ''I don't love him! I don't love Mamoru!'' She finally let out.

Rei's eyes widened. She was shocked, sincerely shocked. Had Usagi found out about that silver haired girl? She was now staring at the crying blonde in front of her. On the inside she was thanking god on her bare knees. Now it wouldn't be so hard to tell Usagi about Mamoru.

She slowly walked towards her princess, ready to comfort her and tell her it's alright. That she understood. But then she stopped, realizing she had been fooling herself. _'Oh god. I'm so sorry Usagi.'_

''You're mad. Aren't you?'' Usagi asked, tears still falling down her cheeks.

''N-no....'' Rei stammered. A sigh escaped her lips. She was going to regret this later. ''I'm furious. You're just spilling out such crazy things all of a sudden. You love him. You can't just stop loving someone.''

''I love him. But not like that. I think part of me... the past part of me loves him. But I,'' She paused for a moment. Wiping away her tears. ''I just cherish him. He's important. But not the one I love.''

_'Not the one you love? Then who do you love?'_ Rei's heart broke at that very moment. It didn't matter if Usagi was with Mamoru or not. She had lost her anyway. ''I have to go.''

''WAIT!'' She could hear Usagi yell as she turned around, almost running towards the front door. ''Please wait! I still have something I need to tell y....'' But before Usagi had the chance Rei had already stormed off. Slamming the door behind her. Making sure that whatever Usagi wanted to say was something she wouldn't hear. As if she wanted to know who had stolen her heart. As if she cared. She just wanted to be the one. The one!

----

''Michiru,'' A husky voice said, stroking her lover's hair. ''How did you meet with Hitomi?''

Still half asleep a smile appeared on the aqua haired girl's face. ''I told you that already. In school. Go to sleep Haruka. It's too early.''

''How do you know if it's early or not. Your eyes are still closed. A waste of beauty of you ask me.'' The tomboy could hear Michiru giggle. ''What's Hitomi to you?''

''A friend. A good friend.'' Michiru replied. She was too sleepy to realise what Haruka was trying to get at. ''Go to sleep, please.''

Deciding it was better to let it rest for now Haruka rested her head on the pillow again. Staring at the ceiling. She had to know what Hitomi had meant by saying she would only really love Michiru.

---

''Waaaah!'' Minako yelled, jumping from behind the door, scaring the shit out of the raven haired miko. ''Scared you didn't I?'' She smirked, poking Rei's cheeks. Still she didn't receive a reply from Rei. ''What's wrong?''

''You're trying to break Usagi and Mamoru up aren't you?'' Rei stared at Minako with an empty look in her eyes. They betrayed no anger nor happiness. They were just empty.

''W-what?'' How did Rei know. They had been so careful.

''That girl. That fake Nanase Aikawa. You set her up to be with Mamoru. You're breaking them apart. Whether you like it or not. He's ook future king. What you're doing...'' She paused for a moment. ''Is wrong. It's our future we're talking about. Don't forget Chibi-Usa. Does she have to suffer because of this.''

Minako quickly recovered from her shock. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She tried to look as honest as possible.

The raven haired girl clenched her fists and then pushed Minako against the wall with a sudden force. ''Why?!''

''Rei... you're hurting me.'' The blonde whimpered.

''The fuck I care! You're hurting me too! Why the hell would you do this?! It was all so easy! I understood it all! I knew everything I wanted! I knew what had to happen and how to get there! Now you're....'' Rei hadn't even realized it herself but she was crying at this point. Even surprising Minako. ''Why....'' She finally whispered.

Minako smiled a bit as Rei's grip on her shirt loosened. She pushed Rei away just to pull her back into a hug again. You're in love with her. Aren't you?''

''Yes.'' Rei cried into Minako's shoulder.

Minako gently stroke the raven haired girl's back. ''I know. That's why were doing this in the first place. We want Usagi to be with you. We don't trust our princess with anyone but you.'' Rei just continued crying as Minako went on. ''Don't worry about the future. It isn't here yet. No one liked Chibi-Usa. No one even likes Mamoru. Why worry. Things will work out. Trust me. No,'' She shook her head. ''Have faith in your princess.''

''She'll never love me.'' Rei sobbed. ''She's already in love with someone. She told me herself.''

''Excuse me?'' Minako let go of Rei in utter shock. ''You mean she's out of love with Mamoru already?''

''Yes.'' Came the reply.

''Why the hell are we wasting time on cape boy then? We should kill that new guy Usagi likes.'' Minako muttered.

Rei smiled a bit. ''Don't you hear fault in your own words? Cape _boy, _other _guy._ I'm a girl and although I truly love Usagi I'm not planning on benig a boy anytime soon.''

''You worry so much about details.'' Minako sighed. ''Love knows no ropes. And trust me. I know. I'm the goddess of love.''

''Boundries, Minako. Love knows no boundries.'' Rei said, wiping away her tears. ''You really suck at sayings about love. ''

''I suck at being a lot of things! And sure I've failed a lot of unimportant things as well but I know love when I see it!''

Rei sweatdropped, complimenting Minako on the whole not-making-sense part.

----

It was late in the afternoon when Haruka finally had worked up the nerve to ask Michiru about Hitomi again. ''So, Michi. About earlier this morning. What is Hitomi to you?''

''I don't remember much of this morning since I was tired. But I'm sure my answer will be the same anyway. She's just a friend. Why are you so worried about this. I told you this already before she came to Tokyo.''

''I overheard you two talking a few days ago.'' Haruka replied.

A smile appeared on Michiru's lips. ''What did you overhear.'' It was typically Haruka to hear something and blow it up to something it wasn't in the first place.

''_Don't worry Michiru. I'll never love anyone like I loved you.'' _The tomboy qouted.

''Oh that.'' For the first time in a long time Michiru was actually taken aback.

''So?'' The taller woman demanded.

The aqua haired girl looked down at her hands, breaking eyecontact with her lover. ''You caught me. I guess.''

''You lied?''

Michiru smiled sadly. ''Everyone lies Haruka.''

''You two used to date?'' Haruka didn't really want to know but she just had to ask. She needed to know.

The other shook her head. ''It wasn't anything like that.''

''Then tell me!'' Haruka yelled. ''You love her too don't you?!''

It stayed quiet for a while. Michiru's answer would either make or break the situation they were in. Whatever the answer was going to be Haruka was going to make sure that Hitomi disappeared after this. She didn't want to see that silver haired whore anymore.

''Well?!'' Haruka wanted to know after five minutes of silence.

Michiru closed her eyes. Why was this so hard? Why didn't she just tell Haruka what she wanted to hear and be done with it. It was easy. All she had to do was say 'no'. Slowly she opened her mouth.

'I'm sorry.....''

**To be continued**

* * *

Wow, dark chapter people. Thank you all for sticking to this story although the updates are really, really, really slow.


	10. Chapter nine

disclaimer: Yadayadayadablahblahblah. Ok?

* * *

**The Set Up**

chapter 9

_- If you want more love, why don't you say so? -_

* * *

Rei is mad at me. Rei is mad at me. Rei is mad at me.

The thought of just that had been running through Usagi's head all day. She thought about apologizing to the raven haired senshi of fire but realized she couldn't. Telling Rei it was a mistake of her to say she didn't love Mamoru like a lover would be lying to herself. And lying to herself would eventually mean lying to Rei and the other senshi. Rei wouldn't just hate her for being honest, would she?

_'God, why do I suck so much at being honest.'_ She shook her head. She'd always been terrible at this, people always misunderstood her intentions and motives. Not like there was anything to not understand from her confession. She sincerely didn't want to be with Mamoru like that anymore. Was that really so bad? Sure she was risking Chibi-Usa never being born but that would just be a sacrifice she had to make. They could solve that later. Maybe Mamoru could marry someone else and get a child with that person. Usagi would happily give up her throne and responisbility for that.

Mamoru would make a great king and a wonderful father, he had proven that a lot of times. A sigh escaped Usagi's lips as she put her hands in her hair out of frustration, trying her best not to cry on the middle of the street. She couldn't break Mamoru's heart, she couldn't risk Chibi-Usa's life and she certainly couldn't stand the thought of the other senshi hating her over it.

She had sacrificed so much already. She could continue the facade, it that was what it took to keep her friends happy. No, if that's what it took to keep Rei Hino happy. That goddamn raven haired beauty who just didn't know when to shut up and listen to someone. Usagi had been so close to admitting her feelings to Rei. If only she hadn't stormed off angry. If only, if only...

But it did happen like that. Nothing she could do to change that. Maybe she could ask Setsuna to sent her back into time. _'Yeah right,'_ Usagi smiled bitterly. _'And kiss Rei on the mouth right away.' _She would hate Usagi even more than she already did.

Finally tears managed to escape her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheek while she sobbed in silence. Things shouldn't be this hard. After all the good she had done in the past four years was this how the gods had to repay her? By making her miserable? Everything had been fine back then, the idea of a destined lover and unconditional love had been a lot of fun but now she had gotten over her fairytale dream. She was old enough now to know that her feelings for Mamoru weren't a lover's feelings but a friend's.

but who could she tell or talk to? Luna was too busy with the mission and setting up Crystal Tokyo, Rei was obviously out of the picture. Maybe Naru, but telling Naru would mean admitting she was Sailor Moon and she couldn't do that either. The outer senshi wouldn't understand either. Especially not Setsuna, that woman was practically Chibi-Usa's best friend. Makoto and Minako had changed too. They used to be so easy with guys and love. Now that Crystal Tokyo was getting closer they'd gotten more serious.

And not to forget those secret meetings they've been having without her the past few months. Usagi had no idea why they hadn't invited her. She was the leader after all. Not like she could care less that this point. They could have their stupid meetings without her, she never wanted to be part of it anyway. Ever since the beginning she wanted to be normal. Normal. Normal. Normal.

If she had been normal would she have _ever_ met Rei?

Would she ever be _normal_ when she was madly in love with another female?

It hadn't been until now that Usagi realized it hadn't gotten dark outside. There was practically no one on the streets anymore and it made her feel a little self aware. You never knew what kind of people were haunting the streets at night. She quickly dried her tears. She had no idea she'd been out so long and to be quite honest, she had no idea where the hell she was either.

She scanned the area in the hope to find someone who looked atleast a little trustworthy. The only person she saw was a silver haired woman across the street who was dressed rather tacky. She was wearing a black mini skirt with something on top that was suppossed to be top or a shirt or something. It looked more like a bra to Usagi. It was strange to see how people would just show off their body like that. Maybe that right was a hooker.

A blush appeared on Usagi's pale face. What kind of neighbourhood had she landed in now? She had to get out of here! But just when she was about to turn around and run towards the opposite direction of the hooker she stopped. Slowly, realizing she'd seen that girl before, she turned around again. The silver haired woman was almost out of sight now but there was no mistake.

Nanase Aikawa!

* * *

''It kind of looks like a chicken butt,'' Minako said, eyeing Ami carefully. Although the blonde was trying her best to keep her amusement hidden she was desperately failing. ''But it's cute.''

Ami's blush grew deeper. ''I'll never show my face in public again. Not until it grows back.''

''I'm so sorry!'' Makoto bowed her head again, not daring to look at Ami. Not out of guilt but in fear she would burst out into laughter. Minako had been right, it looked like a chicken butt. Just a few moments ago Ami had started to complain about her hair being too long and Makoto offered to cut it. She had done Haruka's hair before as well and that had always gone well.

But when Haruka suddenly stormed out of the room without saying anything Makoto had lost concentration and accidentally cut off a big part of Ami's blue hair. Now it looked like, well... there was no other way to explain it. A chicken's butt.

''But,'' Minako tried to change the subject, hoping it would make Ami feel more at ease. That poor girl wasn't used to this kind of attention. ''I wonder what that was all about. With Haruka I mean, I thought she was with Michiru doing naughty stuff.''

''They're not always having sex.'' Makoto said, putting down the scissor. ''Maybe they got into a fight.''

''I'm willing to bet my life on it that they're fighting about Hitomi.'' The blue haired genius suddenly said. She slowly put a hand through her hair, moving it down to where Makoto had cut it and sighed in defeat.

''About Hitomi? What about her? You think Haruka wants to do her?'' Minako was curious now.

Makoto smacked the blonde across the back of her head. ''No one wants to do anyone. It's you who keeps bringing it up,'' She turned to Ami now. ''But I'm curious as well. Why do you think it has anything to do with Hitomi?''

''Both of you had countless of crushes and a few boyfriends already. And you,'' She pointed at Minako. ''You're the goddess of love but you didn't notice anything?''

Minako blushed. ''Shut your chicken butt. Just tell us what you know.''

Ami decided to ignore that comment about her hair and shook her head. She was actually enjoying the moment, this was the first time she ever discovered something like that. Usually it were Makoto or Minako who figured out these love-stuff things. ''Haruka isn't the problem. I think it's Michiru since she's Hitomi's friend. My thoughts are that Hitomi and Michiru have had some kind of history and Haruka just found out. And to be quite frank, there's been sexual tension between those two ever since Hitomi joined the club.''

''Seriously?'' Minako raised an eyebrow as if to say Ami was delirious and needed some serious help right away. ''Michiru isn't the type to cheat on Haruka.''

''No one said anything about anyone cheating on anyone,'' The brunette said and placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. ''I thought I was just imagining things but you could be on to something. But it's none of our concern anyway. Haruka and Michiru are two mature people who can deal with their own problems. Rei and Usagi on the other hand are like two little kids who need some guidance. Let's just not stick our noses in this one.''

''Can't Hitomi work a little faster?'' Minako complained. ''After Mamoru is out of the picture we can sent that beauty queen back where she came from.''

''I thought you liked Hitomi.''

Minako nodded. ''I did. But if she tries anything funny to break Haruka and Michiru up I'm seriously coming after her.''

Ami and Makoto chuckled. ''Cute,'' the brunette commented. ''Very cute.'' But she had to admit Hitomi had a point there. Even if Hitomi was making sure Rei and Usagi got together but was breaking up Haruka and Michiru at the same time things had to be done. It wasn't worth breaking up a happy couple.

* * *

Hitomi already felt she was being followed but decided to just walk on in fear of getting into trouble. This wasn't the savest part of Tokyo but it was a quicker route to get to Mamoru's apartment.

''Nanase! Nanase!'' She could hear someone call from behind her. Much to Hitomi's surprise it was a rather familiar voice that was calling out to some girl 'Nanase'. It hadn't yet hit her the girl behind her was refering to her little stunt earlier.

The silver haired girl was about to jump when suddenly someone took hold of her arm. ''Aaah! Take my money!'' She yelped and held her hands in front of her face with her eyes closed.

''Uhm,'' A voice came. ''I don't want your money. Sorry if I scared you but I was just, eh...'' She paused for a moment as if waiting for Hitomi to open her eyes. ''It's me. We met earlier in a restaurant. I was there with my boyfriend. I don't know if you...''

''Oh shit,'' Hitomi muttered if she opened her eyes. She wished she'd kept them closed. It was her! The girl Michiru and her friends were trying to set up with another girl. Mamoru's girlfriend.

''You remember me?'' Usagi seemed somewhat happy.

''I, eh... you must mistake me for someone else. My name isn't Nanase. My name is, eh... Kasumi. Yes. Kasumi Takeshi.'' Hitomi quickly came up with the lie that didn't sound the slightest bit convincing.

''Don't worry I'm not some crazy fan. But what are you doing here in those clothes? Are you trying to get away from the press or something? Good undercover by the way. I almost thought you were a street hoook...eh, I mean. Well, your hair gave you away.''

''Ah yes,'' Hitomi put a hand through her hair nervously. Wait, what was wrong with her clothes? She felt comfortable in them and it helped a lot getting closer to Mamoru. It would've taken her twice as much time if she'd been dressed as that Ami Mizuno girl was all the time. ''Usagi, right?''

''Yes!'' The blonde girl seemed to be rather happy knowing that a celebrity remembered her name. ''Are you alright? You look like you're in shock.''

''I'm just going to see my boyfriend. He lives around here but I can't have the press know about him. It'll be bad for my carreer.'' She hoped Usagi would get the hint and would just leave her alone now.

''That's sad. You can't even be with the one you love in public?'' Much to Hitomi's surprise Usagi seemed really sad for her. It was hard to believe that Mamoru would actually cheat on someone that sensitive.

''How about you, Usagi? You got someone you love?'' Maybe this little con could still work if she played her cards right.

''Yes. No, I don't know. Lately I've been a little down.'' Usagi took a deep breath and looked down at the ground as if being too ashamed to face 'Nanase'. ''Listen, I know you're not the real Nanase Aikawa. I read the newspapers and I also know why you were in that restaurant.''

Hitomi went wide eyed. How was that possible? She'd been perfect, there had been nothing that could've betrayed her. Even if this girl had read the newspapers she couldn't know about her intentions with Mamoru.

''It's ok.'' Usagi whispered. ''I'm not mad. How could I?''

''W-what do you mean?'' That's not what the silver haired girl wanted to ask. She wanted to know what had given her away or who had betrayed her.

''The senshi are behind this aren't they? Those secret meetings, I got a little suspicious but now it all makes sense.'' Hitomi wanted to interrupt the younger girl. Why was she reffering to Michiru and the others as 'senshi'? Come to think of it, Minako had something like that too. Maybe they'd named their little friendly club 'the senshi's' or something.

''Tell them I don't want to play this game. Just tell me what they want.'' Usagi's voice sounded tired all of a sudden.

''It's about this girl, Rei...'' Hitomi started with a lump in her throat.

* * *

**To Be continued...**

So many people asked for an update so with a lot of effort I pulled this out of my sleeve. It's not my best chapter and I'm not actually proud of it but I think the next chapter will be the last one. Anyway, let me know what you think about it so far. Your reviews is what keep me updating!

thanks for sticking to this story so faithfully even though the updates are really, really slow!


End file.
